Potential
by EmilyWalters
Summary: Lauren, a seemingly normal girl is thrown into the supernatural world after being kidnapped and rescued by a man claiming to be an Angel of the Lord
1. Chapter 1

Okay first story, here it goes! It may seem slow at first but I wanted to develop a relationship between my main and another character:)– I own nothing Supernatural

Potential

A thin stream of light shone through a small opening onto a pair of tired brown eyes causing them to wearily open. Lauren panicked, fear washed over her as she realized she was trapped. She reached out into the darkness and felt a rough wooden surface; it did not take her long to notice she was in some sort of wooden crate. The musty smell of sweat and rotting wood filled her nostrils. Before she could take in her surroundings a set of deep muffled voices became increasing louder. She curiously peered through the small opening that was letting light into the wooden box.

Lauren watched as two men dressed in black business suits walked towards the crate she was trapped in carrying a plain black briefcase with serious expressions on their faces. One of the men looked in the direction of Lauren, as she caught a glimpse of his face she felt her heart sink deep into her chest. The man was intimidatingly tall and muscular. He also seemed to be starring right at her; she knew this couldn't be true as the opening to the box was merely the size of a small pebble. The man continued looking in her direction causing her discomfort to grow until he was distracted by the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" the second man spoke into the phone while the tall man looked at him and placed the briefcase on the ground.

"Yes, I have it." grunted the second man with an annoyed expression. He ended the call and placed the cell phone back into his pocket before giving the taller man a nod.

"Aiden, the boss is on his way." the tall man nodded at the second man who was now running his hands through his short black hair while looking down at the ground. Lauren couldn't help but wonder what was in the briefcase, what was so important that it had the second man looking so worried.

She began searching the walls surrounding her trying to find an escape. Whatever was in the briefcase, as curious as she was, she did not want to find out. She just wanted to go home. She let out a gasp as her hand touched a sharp object embedded in the wall. She felt her hand getting warmer and a faint metallic smell began filling the box. Great, just what I need now she thought, sucking the blood off her finger. She faintly heard footsteps getting closer to her. Shit, they heard me she thought as peaked out the small opening.

"Be quiet. If you want to stay alive be quiet." Lauren looked through the opening of the box and saw Aiden walking away. She noticed the second man was no longer in the room.. and the briefcase was gone.

Lauren leaned against the wood behind her, what did I do to deserve this? She thought angrily clenching her hand into a fist. She remembered waking up that morning and making herself a cup of coffee before going to practice shooting in the forest on the edge of town. She remembered looking at herself in the mirror tying up her thick wavy hair and grabbing her bag before leaving her apartment. She recalled bumping into her neighbour while rushing to catch the elevator. Would they notice her missing? Would anyone notice her missing?

Laurens eyes flew open as she heard the first shot ring out. Three more gunshots followed along with men shouting incoherently. She really wished she had her gun on her, not that it would matter though, she was still trapped. As the noise and excitement began to die down Lauren heard footsteps coming quickly towards her. Whoever it was, she was not afraid to put up a fight.

Light suddenly came crashing down on her as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. She looked around disoriented. She was in some sort of warehouse. She turned quickly arms up to see who let her out. Aiden stood in front of her covered in blood, she assumed it wasn't all his because he was drenched in the red substance.

"We need to go now." He said grabbing her arm forcefully causing Lauren to pull back.

"I don't expect you to trust me, but I need you to live." He tugged her arm again as she heard a loud crashing noise behind her. She followed Aiden's lead as he led her through the labyrinth of the warehouse.

Once they were a fair distance from the warehouse Lauren stopped running. "Who are you?" she directed angrily to Aiden

"My name is Aiden, I do not wish to harm you, I want the opposite. I need to get you to safety. Here take this; I know you know how to use it." Aiden handed her a small handgun and continued forward. Lauren was confused, why had he given her a gun? She could easily kill him, his back was turned. She knew she couldn't harm anyone though, he did possibly save her. When we are safe, she thought, I will get answers.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, Laurens body was severely fatigued. She was athletic, but all the excitement from today, the running, the lack of food, it was taking its toll. Aiden seemed to notice her exhaustion and motioned for her to sit down. They had found themselves in a suburban neighbourhood. Lauren sat down on the curb and watched as Aiden surveyed their surroundings. The streets were quiet; the streetlights offered a warm glow in the darkness of the night.

"Where are we? Who are you? And why did you save me?" Aiden let out a deep sigh as he looked at Lauren.

"If I told you, would you believe me?" Aiden looked concerned as he spoke to Lauren.

"Depends on what you say"

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

Lauren let out a loud laugh, which startled Aiden. He let out a sigh of disappointment and looked at Lauren with sad eyes.

"I would believe you, if I had some proof" Aiden grabbed Laurens hand. Dried blood caked her skin around her finger, from a small gash caused by the nail. Lauren watched as Aiden waved his hand slowly over her finger. When he let go the wound had healed. Lauren looked at him in disbelief.

"Angels wear suits now?" This time Aiden let out a laugh.

"Upon learning I am an angel that is the first question you have for me? This is not my true appearance. This is merely a vessel. A human cannot look at the true form of an angel, they cannot hear our true voice as well, the vessel is to protect you"

"Why did you save me? I remember being taken in the forest, but why bother saving me?" Lauren was angry she let herself get kidnapped. She was in the forest shooting, she was armed, and she was a fighter.

"The men who took you, they were doing the work of a demon. They were promised many things if you were captured"

"Okay.. but _why_ me?" Lauren was getting frustrated now, angel or not this guy did not answer her questions well.

"You're.. special." Aiden was clearly having a hard time speaking with Lauren. He could feel her frustration building up.

"Is that meant to be some kind of compliment, 'cause being special wasn't very beneficial today now was it? And why are demons using humans to do their dirty work.. aren't they strong creepy lookin guys?"

"They wanted it to look like a typical human kidnapping, nothing suspicious, nothing to investigate. A demons true face is what you would call creepy, but they also require vessels."

"So what demons and humans are joining forces to kidnap innocent girls now?"

"Desperate humans who believe demons can give them what they want, yes. Like I said, you are special. You just haven't reached your full potential.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own anything Supernatural ! Reviews welcome !_

Lauren woke up to the sound of her stomach begging for food. Still exhausted after yesterday's events she got out of the worn out motel bed slowly, the springs of the cheap mattress creaking with her every movement. She looked at the bed beside her, the sheets were neat and tidy, I guess angels don't sleep she thought. That or they're really good at making up beds.

She opened the refrigerator door hoping there would be food, but the damn thing was empty. She felt a quick breeze and turned around to see Aiden behind her with a bag of various snack foods. She eyed the bag hungrily as Aiden set it down on the table.

"I know humans require nourishment. Forgive me, I should have brought you some sooner."

Lauren rummaged through the bag, she paused briefly to look at her finger that Aiden had healed, and then continued to sort through the food until she found something she wanted.

"What now?" Lauren said as she sat on the lumpy motel sofa while eating some yogurt and cereal.

"Now I train you. You will be an amazing warrior, you have the ability to become great" Lauren laughed. She did not view herself as anything special. In fact there were only few things that set her apart from your average girl. She was smart, education came naturally to her, with minimal effort she was always one of the top kids in her classes. She had a knack for shooting. Her aim was amazing, but that was hardly considered _special_.

"You have great power within you Lauren. You have just never had the opportunity to use it."

"Okay then my winged friend, what powers? Do I read minds.. walk through walls.. fly?"

"Lauren, what do you remember of your parents?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Your mother, she never told you about your father did she?" Lauren looked at Aiden, she put down her breakfast and stood up facing him, and though there was a vast height difference she wouldn't let that intimidate her.

"You will not speak about my parents. I don't care what you are you have no right to talk about them" Lauren began to feel her chest getting heavy and her breath quickening. She never told anyone about her parents. She did not remember her father; her mother had told her he died in a car accident while she was a baby. Her mother herself had some problems. Lauren practically raised herself while caring for her mother who never quite healed from the loss of her father.

"You are special, because your father was like me, he was an angel" Lauren stood up and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Aiden called out angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

Lauren was angry. If this was all true how come her mother had never told her? How come she had never experienced any angelic powers? She had left the hotel nearly an hour ago and began to feel guilty for just walking out on Aiden, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help her. She walked past a few shops and picked up a newspaper on the way back. Today she should have been starting her last semester at college, but instead she was hanging out with an angel in a motel. Aiden had told her she couldn't return to her old life, it would be too dangerous. After being kidnapped she decided she wanted to stay away from danger for as long as possible.

"Excuse me" a voice called out to her from a distance. It sounded like a child, Lauren thought. Lauren strained her eyes trying to get a better glimpse of the child calling out from her. As her eyes searched the alley way she was in she saw movement behind some old cardboard boxes. She cautiously approached the boxes and noticed a small child huddled between them. The girl looked to be around seven or eight years old. Lauren instantly felt concerned for the child, her hair was matted with dirt and mud and she noticed her feet had no shoes.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked trying to sound as caring as possible.

"I am now" The child said eerily. The girl stood up and her eyes turned completely black. Lauren walked backwards away from the child with fear building up inside of her, what's wrong with the girl she thought as she realized she was backed up against the wall.

The girl grabbed Laurens hand, Lauren screamed as she felt fiery hot pain shoot through her arm. With her free hand she pushed the little girls head trying to create some space between them. As she made contact with the little girl's skin she could feel energy connecting between them. Lauren pushed the girl away with the last of her strength and fell to the ground. Lauren's eyes were closing but she could see a cloud of black smoke leaving the girl's mouth, and a blistering handprint on the girl's forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing Supernatural! enjoy! :)

"You were responsible for her safety" Lauren woke up to a voice she hadn't recognized. Her body felt heavy, to open her eyes seemed like a test of her strength. She felt as if every single muscle in her body was giving up. She wanted desperately to see who was speaking but she just couldn't move due to exhaustion. She could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness.

Lauren woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache. She rolled onto her side and observed Aiden seated on the lumpy motel sofa staring at the window covered with a thick dusty curtain. She sat up and placed a hand on her head as if it would relieve her headache. Aiden looked over at her with a look of worry and concern flooding his eyes.

"Sorry I ran out.." Lauren started to apologize when Aiden stood up and walked over to the bed.

"It's not your fault, it is mine. I did not know how to tell you.. I made you feel overwhelmed and that is why you ran. The responsibility was mine. Do you remember what happened in the alley way?"

Lauren tensed up remembering her encounter with the little girl. "It was a demon" Aiden said as he sat down next to her. "The little girl, she had been dead for a long time. A demon was using her body as a vessel, do you remember what you did to it?"

Lauren hazily remembered the connection she felt between her and the demon. It scared her, why would she be able to feel the demons energy? What was the black smoke that came out of the poor girl's mouth? Did she leave the handprint on the demon?

"I believe you forcibly sent the demon straight to hell." As Lauren took in what Aiden had said her head began to spin, Why is this happening to me?

"You are special Lauren, You have demonstrated great power. Once you are trained to learn to use them I believe you will be an asset to Heaven. I have someone who wants to meet you, when you are ready I will summon him. Until then you are in my care and I would very much appreciate no more running out. The room is protected against evil, but you will not be protected if you leave."

Lauren had no intention of leaving, right now she felt as if Aiden was the only one in the world who could protect her, and she was growing quite fond of him. She observed him going back to the sofa. Lauren looked down at her clothes, her jeans were tattered and her t-shirt was ripped and covered in dried blood.

"Aiden, I need clothes. I can't be wearing these it'll draw attention" Lauren said as she motioned to her jeans and t-shirt.

"I will go to your apartment and collect your things, I will be back momentarily." Before Lauren could speak Aiden had gone and she was alone. She use to enjoy being alone, she didn't mind company but she loved having time to herself. However, at this moment she really could use some company. She wanted to call her friends and surround herself with their care and love, but she didn't want to put them in danger by being near them. Lauren sighed as she walked towards the bathroom.

As Lauren wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror she wrapped the small towel around herself and went to watch the best of motel TV while waiting for Aiden to bring her things. Just as she was about to turn on the TV she felt a familiar breeze. She turned around and smiled as Aiden placed a duffel bag on the bed beside her. He looked at her and blushed while averted his eyes. "Thank you, that was quick!" Lauren said as she picked up the bag and walked back towards the bathroom to change.

"I thought we could go eat somewhere. I realise I am not good with deciding on what to bring you." Aiden said looking at Lauren who had emerged from the bathroom wearing a white sundress with a pair of brown boots.

"I was getting kind of hungry, is it safe to go out?" Lauren was beginning to feel stir crazy spending all her time in a hotel room. Aiden had told her she needed to rest for a few days but she was feeling much better now. Her headache had gone and her body felt perfectly rested. She wanted to meet the person who Aiden was speaking about. She wanted to use her powers, she could feel them welling up inside of her, it felt like a warm heat radiating from her core.

"I am going to teleport us there. Are you okay with that? I would have done it last night but I was afraid to startle you with the use of my powers"

"Um.. will it hurt?"

"I would never intentionally hurt you" Aiden said as a look of hurt flashed across his face briefly before returning to his normal serious expression.

He touched Laurens shoulder and within the blink of an eye they were standing in front of an old diner. Lauren looked at the little diner and smiled. When she was a child her parents would bring her to these types of places for a big stack of pancakes on the weekends when they were not working.

Lauren browsed through the menu before she finally decided on her breakfast. She noticed Aiden hadn't even looked at the menu. She can't remember even seeing him eat.

"Do you eat?" Lauren said after the waiter had taken their menus away.

"No, Angels do not require food."

"But what about your vessel?"

"My vessel is okay without food. I take care of him." Lauren looked at Aiden, well his vessel. His vessel was good looking, tall and athletic with light brown hair. She noticed his grey eyes looking confusingly at her as she continued to study him.

"The briefcase from the warehouse.. what was in it?" Lauren asked, partially expecting Aiden to ignore her question. She mentioned it before but he had quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing of import. I would appreciate if you did not ask about it again.. The man I spoke about earlier, will you meet him today?"

"Sure, not like I had anything planned.."

"Hello Lauren. My name is Castiel" Lauren nearly fell out of her chair as a man appeared next to her. He was wearing a long trench tan coloured trench coat, with a business suit underneath. A navy blue tie completed the look. Lauren wanted to giggle, she could feel that the man was not human. His energy seemed similar to that of Aiden, and since he had just appeared next to her it was safe to say he was an angel too, but he kind of looked like an accountant. He looked like an extremely good looking accountant with these piercing blue eyes.

"Your voice, I recognize it. You were at the hotel after the demon" Lauren said while finishing the last of her breakfast.

"Yes. I had to check on you, you are healed now?" Lauren really wanted to laugh at how serious this angel appeared. Were all angels like this?

"I'm fine now, I would like to start training"

"Okay, I have some friends who can help you, they are currently dealing with zombies but they will be happy to meet you. Aiden can take care of you at the moment and teach you a few things.. I have duties to attend to.."

"Zombies?.." Before he could answer he was gone. Lauren hated when Aiden had just poofed out on her when they were speaking. Someone needs to teach these angels some basic manners.

"Soo Aiden! What are you teaching me today?" She said smiling at her angelic friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own nothing supernatural! Sorry if the story seems a bit slow, itll pick up soon enough :) enjoy! _

"I'm exhausted Aiden! Can we please take a break now?" Lauren begged as sweat began to build up on her brow. Aiden was trying to teach her the simple task of teleportation, well he said it was simple. She could travel a short distance but that made her tired.. especially since she had been practicing for three hours. Aiden muttered something under his breath and then motioned for her to stop. He handed her an apple and watched her as she ate it.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" Laura asked putting her apple down.

" I haven't eaten before, what is it like?"

"Why don't you try it.. here" Lauren said giving her bitten apple to Aiden.

He sniffed the apple curiously while Lauren watched with interest. Aiden quickly took a bite of the apple chewing softly. "Its.. sour and sweet and crunchy… I think I like it." Lauren laughed at Aiden, he looked like a toddler being introduced to new foods.

"Can I cook today? For us?"

"No one has done that for me before" Aiden replied. "That would be nice. Shall we get supplies?"

"Can we buy this?" Aiden said picking up a giant onion. He had transported them to a local farmers market as Lauren insisted it would be the best place to get ingredients "I believe it would taste good"  
Lauren put the onion down while trying to hide a smile. She walked between the stalls enjoying the sunny weather. It had been a while since she had been to a farmers market. She loved watching families go buy with their kids sneaking bites of the fresh fruit on display. She loved how full of life these little markets were. She gathered everything she needed and asked Aiden if she could teleport them home.

"I don't think that's possible, although your powers are strengthening I did bring us a far way from the hotel. I feel it's safer to be in various locations than stay constantly in one area."

"Makes sense, are you hungry?"

The aroma of cooking filled the small hotel room. Aiden watched Lauren as she lovingly prepared their meal, he was excited. While she was cooking he made her some notes about certain sigils and spells she could use to protect herself. He wanted her to be able to harness her full power soon, he would feel much more at ease if she were able to protect herself.

Aiden watched Lauren as she slept, he noticed since the demon attack she had been having small nightmares. He couldn't help but admire how rested and beautiful she looked. Her thick wavy hair framed her small face making her appear much younger than she was. She looked so vulnerable, Aiden was glad he was there to protect her. He began to care for her, he felt as if being near her brought out emotions in him.

_Lauren was walking aimlessly around a strange town. She was upset. Why would anyone even kidnap me? What am I good for.. nothing. She started kicking a can around when it rolled into an alley way and she ran after it. "Help me, please.. help me .Please someone help me it hurts so much.." Lauren turned around to see a little girl lying on the ground covered in dirt and blood. Help me.. the girl whimpered. Lauren ran towards the injured girl, her heart beating hard in her chest. Something isn't right, she thought as she picked up the small girl and cradled her in her arms. The girl felt cold and limp. Lauren worried that she had been injured beyond repair. The girl became quiet and closed her eyes. Lauren looked at her.. was she dead? When she opened them they were black. The girl wrapped her hands around Laurens throat as Lauren let out muffled screams._

"Lauren, Lauren wake up please" Aiden's voice was riddled with concern his hands gently shaking the sleeping girls shoulders. Laurens eyes flashed open and she began to struggle against Aiden's grip. Lauren looked up at Aiden's grey eyes and immediately calmed down. "Sorry.. I- It was so vivd.. I had a nightmare" Lauren said feeling somewhat embarrassed. Aiden let go of her shoulders, she felt so warm. "What was your nightmare?" Aiden asked hoping he wouldn't be bothering her. "The little girl, the one who the demon took.. I wanted to help her and she attacked me." Lauren said leaning closer to Aiden. "Remember it was not the girl who hurt you, but the demon." Lauren felt bad for the girl, she was so young and a demon had taken her life from her.

Lauren motioned for Aiden to sit next to her on the bed, she figured he seemed uncomfortable just standing there hovering over her. Lauren leaned against Aiden, he was so stiff and rigid. Her eyes became heavy and she succumbed to sleep.

Aiden was uncomfortable. He did not require sleep, he was beginning to feel restless. He did not want to get up and disturb the sleeping Lauren who was leaning against him. She looked so peaceful. He could feel his emotions towards her growing. He knew angels sometimes had relationships with humans, but the subject was rather taboo. He was grateful that Lauren was his responsibility. He had heard stories about humans rejecting the angels that were there to care for them. He had even heard of stories where demons successfully had gotten people with special powers like Lauren to turn against heaven. He knew Lauren would never betray Heaven.. well, he hoped she wouldn't. He looked down at Lauren again brushing his hand against the smooth skin on her shoulder. He wanted to repay her for the meal she had made him, he knew exactly what he was going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing supernatural! Reviews welcome, enjoy!_

Lauren woke up to the smell of burnt toast, she rolled over and looked into the motel kitchen. Aiden was in front of the stove. He looked quite out of place in the kitchen, he was still wearing the black suit she had first seen him in. She heard him commanding the toast to not burn and she burst out in a fit of laughter. She munched on the crispy breakfast prepared for her by Aiden. "I'm sorry. I do not know how to cook." He said looking down to the ground. "It's okay, I appreciate the gesture" Lauren replied with a grin on her face. "What are we doing today?" she asked cheerfully, knowing very well they would be doing more training.

"Hello Lauren, nice to see you again. Have you been training?" Castiel's voice was deep and soothing. Of course she had been training. The last week was filled with intense training, she could now teleport herself safely, heal small wounds, and she had also begun to experience telepathic abilities. She was exhausted.

"No, Ive been living the life of motel luxury for the last week." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Sarcasm?" Castiel responded raising an eyebrow at Aiden who was smiling at Lauren now. "I trust Aiden is able to handle you. This is his first time dealing with the care of a human." Aiden blushed and tried to hide his face from Lauren till his colour returned to normal. Castiel walked over towards Aiden and whispered something into his ear. Aiden's relaxed expression now changed making him look worried. "You know I'm right here? Its rude to tell secrets…" she started before Aiden cut her off. "Do you think you can fight a demon?.."

Lauren entered the small run down cabin with Aiden beside her. The place looked like it hadn't been used for years. She heard some muffled shouts from down the hallway and looked at Aiden, she couldn't move, she was not ready for this. He nodded in the direction of the hallway and gently led her towards the noise. She opened a door and saw Castiel holding a bloody crowbar and a man tied to a chair with a burlap sack saturated in blood over his head. The chair was placed in the middle of what Lauren recognized as a devils trap. She was relieved that this demon was not in the vessel of a child. Castiel motioned forward as Lauren stepped slowly closer to the demon. Castiel removed the burlap sack and the bloody beat up face underneath it gave Lauren a devilish grin.

"Well aren't you pretty" the demon spoke with a cool voice making Laurens skin to crawl.

"Place your hand on him and concentrate on forcing his energy back to hell" Castiel instructed her.

Lauren did as she was told. As soon as she made physical contact with the demon she could feel their energy begin to intertwine. She felt a brightness begin to build up in her stomach and a sudden wave of energy rushed through her, she pressed her hand hander against the demon and focused on pulling out the demons energy from the vessel. Once she had felt she had gripped the demon she concentrated on separating it from the vessel and sending it back to hell. Her vision was becoming impaired. She felt as if she was looking into the sun, she could only see a bright white. She closed her eyes and felt a break of energy between her and the demon. When she opened her eyes the vessel was slumped over in the chair and Aiden was beaming at her, his smile emitting a sense of pride.

"Well done Lauren," Castiel spoke gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Aiden who seemed to be annoyed, he always looked upset or annoyed when Castiel was near her. "You are very strong, Aiden was right about you.. you are extraordinary. I want you to meet my friends, Sam and Dean. They also fight against demons and other malevolent forces. They would love to meet you, is that okay?" Lauren nodded in agreement, she was exhausted after exorcising that demon but she wanted to meet the two men.

Castiel had brought them outside of a questionable motel. The paint was peeling off the walls of the building and the overflowing dumpsters nearby made the place smell rancid. She looked around at the pathetic excuse of a motel while Castiel knocked on one of the room doors. Lauren noticed a 67 black Chevy impala occupying one of the parking spaces. The car was in pristine condition and looked beautiful. Lauren loved these classic muscle cars. She heard Castiel call for her and shifted her gaze from the car to the open motel room door.

"Hey" a muscular man with bright green eyes and spikey short hair extended his hand to Lauren for a handshake. "You must be whats got Cas' feathers all ruffled up" He gave her a boyish grin while Castiel shifted looking uncomfortable, causing the man's grin to break into a genuine smile. "Im Dean, you must be Lauren that's my brother Sam" Dead pointed to a very tall man standing next to Castiel with his arms folded over his chest. He had longer hair than his brother and looked far more serious. He must be the mature one, she thought. He gave her a polite nod which she returned.

"Where is Aiden?" Lauren directed to Castiel.

"That your boyfriend?" Dean spoke looking unimpressed

"No, my guardian angel" Lauren replied with a smug smile causing Dean to give her an annoyed look.

"I have asked him to complete some work in Heaven for me. You are going to accompany these two on their next mission. Things are happening in heaven, Aiden and I need to deal with them. You will be in safe hands- I must go.. now" Castiel disappeared leaving Lauren with these two strangers.

"Drive faster!" Sam shouted at Dean gripping his bleeding shoulder! Lauren waved her hand over Sams wound and healed it. He gave her a smile of relief as they reached a truck flipped on its side engulfed by flames blocking the road. As Dean tried to turn the car around the windows shattered and hands grabbed Sam and Dean trying to pull them out of the car. "Demons!" Lauren said trying to conceal the fear in her voice. "Uh, you think?" Dean replied. Suddenly holy water was being sprayed over the demons causing them to loosen their grips and eventually let go of Sam and Dean as the water burned them like acid. The demonic screams echoed through the night. The three sat in the car with looks of disbelief as a man spoke into a megaphone reciting what sounded like an exorcism. The demons screamed as black smoke emerged from their mouths and disappeared leaving a slew of lifeless limp bodies. "Well that's something you don't see every day" Dean said as he opened the driver door looking in the direction of a group of men that had just saved them.


	6. Chapter 6

_I own nothing supernatural!, This Chapter is based on season 5- "99 Problems" Enjoy :) Reviews and suggestions welcome! xx_

"Wedding.. seriously?" Sam said as the three of them took in their surroundings. They were in a small church, Lauren couldn't help but notice majority of the wedding guests were armed. "We've had eight this week." one of the townspeople directed to Sam. "You into weddings Lauren?" Dead asked trying to make some conversation. Lauren wasn't in the mood for talking, she hardly knew these guys and they seemed like bad luck. Within 24 hours of meeting them they were attacked by a horde of demons.. "I guess, I always imagined myself having a big wedding.. princess gown and all, but I guess times change right?" she replied gloomily.

The pastor, had come and introduced himself to the brothers and Lauren as he lead them to a room filled with townspeople making holy water, melting silver into bullets, and teaching children to draw sigils. "A town of hunters.. I don't know whether to run screaming or buy a condo" Dean spoke as he studied the group. A young woman who looked about Laurens age approached them "Dad its okay" she directed to the pastor, "It's Sam and Dean Winchester they're safe. Her.. I don't know her though. The angels talk about them" She looked at Lauren then at Sam "So angels speak to you?.."

"Something's not right with her.. " Lauren said hoping the two hunters would feel the same way as she finished the last of her beer. The three were sat in the town bar trying to take in what they had experienced. "Can we call Castiel to help us?" "He hid us from the angel radar, pretty sure they did it to you too, I heard you praying for your friend.. and seeing as how he didn't pay you a visit guess you've been cut off" Dean said handing Lauren another drink. "Tried his cell.. left him a messasge.. "Sam said looking around observantly. Lauren giggled, she remembered how hard it was for Aiden to deal with technology she wondered if Castiel was the same way. "Whats so funny?" Sam asked. "Nothing, just can't picture an angel with a cell phone" Lauren answered with a smile. "Angels making humans do their dirty work? It aint right. They could die" Sam directed at Dean. "Yea, and? "Dean said "In a month or two they're all going to die, least now they're prepared." Lauren felt uneasy, since hanging out with Sam and Dean they have been filling her in with information about the Apocalypse. She was about to speak when the three heard bells ringing. "Whats happening?" Sam verbalized "Leah, the pastors daughter.. She had another vision." Answered one of the townspeople.

The group of hunters had returned to the town after taking out a house full of demons. The hunt was not as successful as they hoped for, one of the townspeople a young boy named Dylan was attacked as they were leaving. Lauren wished she could heal him but she was unable to use her powers after taking out several demons, she was drained. The three had gathered in the church to pay their respects to Dylan, while the ceremony was taking place Leah fell to the ground and had another vision. "The angels have chosen us" Leah explained that the angels had chosen them, they were going to give the townspeople paradise if they followed the angels commands. Lauren couldn't believe what was coming out of Leah's mouth. Why couldn't the angels just come down and help them? Why should the responsibility be placed entirely on the townspeople, they had suffered enough. Where was Aiden and Castiel, she needed them right now.

Dean had left Lauren and Sam so they headed back to the bar. Lauren wasn't much of a drinker but right now she needed a cold beer to ease her mind. Her and Sam entered the bar which was usually full of life. Right now, the only ones in there were her, Sam and the bartender. "Ever since the angel pals banned the good stuff I got no business. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" "Sure" Sam and Lauren said simultaneously.

"Where have you kids been?" Dean said looking at Sam and Lauren as they walked through the motel room door. "Can you believe they're actually enforcing curfew?" Lauren said annoyed. "They also cut off the cell phone towers, no cable.. internet.. total cut off from the corruption of the outside world!" Sam said. Lauren grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom, as she closed the door behind her she heard the two brothers arguing about the intentions of the angels. Lauren heard as one of the brothers left slamming the door behind them.

Leah heard a familiar voice from outside the bathroom door. She quickly got dressed and opened the door to see Sam questioning Castiel. "I found a liquor store and I drank it. Why'd you call me?" Sam looked at Castiel "Are you okay?" Castiel leaned forward putting his mouth close to Sam's ear, "Don't ask stupid questions." Leah giggled and Castiel turned towards her. "Aiden asks about you, what did you do to him? He seems more human" Lauren shrugged and smiled innocently, she missed Aiden and was glad he hadn't forgotten her. Sam started telling Castiel about Leah, he stopped him and explained that Leah was not actually a prophet.

"Its not my blood, the bartenders dead.." Dean said as he walked into the hotel room with dried blood on his hands.  
"It's starting.." Castiel said while sitting on the motel sofa looking quite disgruntled.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Dean said angrily. "On a bender."  
"We need to talk about what is happening here." Castiel said grumpily as Lauren got him a glass of water.  
"Shes not a real prophet, I knew something was up!" Lauren said looking at Dean washing the blood off his hands.  
"What is she then?"  
" The whore." Cas said causing Dean to reply "Wow Cas, tell us what you really think."  
Castiel explained to the three that the Whore of Babylon will walk the earth when Lucifer rises. He explained that the Whore had the abilities to manipulate people in order to condemn as many souls as possible to hell. He explained that the only way to kill her was to impale her with a branch of cypress from Babylon. He also explained that the act had to be done by a true servant of Heaven. Lauren looked uncomfortable "The pastor, her father.. He has to do it." The three men looked at her as she spoke and nodded with agreement. "I'll get him" Castiel said, and within a few moments he had reappeared with a confused pastor.

Leah opened the closet door and Castiel jumped out and held her so she couldn't escape. The pastor ran into the room holding the branch as Leah pleaded "Daddy don't hurt me.." She began speaking in Enochian causing Castiel to let go of her and drop to the floor frozen in pain. Lauren tried to stop her but Leah pushed her into a wall causing Lauren to hit her head on a bookcase. She fell to the ground as blood ran down her forehead. Sam and Dean chased after the false prophet while Lauren crawled over to Castiel hoping she could heal him. She placed her hands above Castiel and felt her energy covering his body, he began to move and instructed her to find Sam and Dean.

Lauren ran into a room where Dean was being pinned down by Leah the false prophet and Sam was holding down townspeople preventing them from lighting a storage closet full of innocent people on fire. She looked at Dean and picked up the cypress branch from the ground. She tossed it to Dean who then impaled the branch through the false prophet's chest. Black smoke and flashing lights surrounded Leah's wound as a flash of light filled the room. When they looked back at Leah's motionless body the cypress branch had disappeared.

Lauren helped patch up the pastor while looking sadly at Castiel who was resting on the motel bed. "Where are you going?" Sam asked Dean who was walking towards the door. "Gunna get some bandages, Laurens running out, they're in the trunk." Sam looked up as he heard the familiar sounds of the motor of Dean's impala starting up and ran outside, when he got there he could faintly see the impala speeding away in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

_Once again I own nothing supernatural :) Reviews welcome! Enjoy:) x_

"Well this is great. So .. what are we doing now?" Lauren asked as Sam ran his hands through his hair clearly angry and worried. Castiel had left earlier to attend to important business in Heaven he was saying something about Cherubs before he had left. "Any idea where he might have gone?" Sam shrugged as he opened his laptop. "We'll find him somehow, but I noticed this before we went to sleep" Sam opened up a news website for a small town near Kansas City. Lauren felt sick to her stomach looking at all the pictures of the young women who have either gone missing or were found dead in their homes.. "Only some of the bodies were actually recovered, most are still missing. Its worth taking a look at until we can figure out what to do about Dean.." That could have been me.. Lauren thought as memories of her kidnapping came back to her. "We need to find a car, unless you want to teleport?" Lauren was already tired, she hadn't tapped into her full power yet and using it unnecessarily would mean she wouldn't be able to protect them if any unknown threats came their way. "We should drive, it's only a few hours away right? Don't want to use up my stuff, where's the nearest rental place?" Sam scoffed "Rentals?"

"Just don't hurt yourself.." Sam smashed the driver side window of a dark blue Honda civic causing Lauren to jump. He unlocked the door and motioned for her to get in. She felt really guilty about stealing the car, but Sam had promised her he'd call it in and report it anonymously when they were finished. The drive was dull, Lauren definitely preferred Deans taste in music. Sam tried to make casual conversation with her but it was really awkward. "So what kind of job do you do ?" he asked her while watching the road. "Well, I was going to school to do something Healthcare related but now I guess I'm doing what you guys do" Sam glanced over at her "You want to become a full time hunter? It's dangerous.." Lauren rolled her eyes "You know Sam, I'm more equipped at this job than you are so I think I'm perfectly capable." Sam looked out the window "I didn't mean it like that.. don't you want to have a family? A normal life.. I thought I could once, but this job once you're deep in it it just comes back" Through the drive Sam ended up telling Lauren about his girlfriend Jess, how they met in college and how a demon had killed her. The drive was unusually quiet after the conversation. Lauren wished she could make Sam feel better but she just didn't know how.

"Agent Johnson, my partner Agent Sheilds" Sam informed the deputy at the crime scene while lifting up the yellow police tape for Lauren to get under. The deputy gave them a nod as they entered the small one bedroom apartment. Lauren looked around for clues while Sam interviewed some of the missing girl's neighbours and police officers. Lauren noticed that the hallway mirror near the entrance had been covered up with some old newspaper. With further inspection of the apartment Lauren noticed most of the mirrors were covered up. "What do you think that's about?" Lauren asked Sam pointing to a covered mirror. "In Judaism mirrors are covered during when death strikes.." Lauren looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised "Well aren't you a powerhouse of information" Sam smiled as they continued looking for clues.

"I've got it!" Lauren rushed to the computer to see what had gotten Sam so excited. He moved his laptop so she could get a better view. " ? really.. you started dating?" Sam blushed "Noo. Look closer look at the profiles" Lauren sat down and began browsing through the local postings she noticed most of the girls that had been found dead were on the site, along with countless others that had gone missing. So this is how they were connected.. She browsed through a few of the girl's profiles and noticed that they had more in common than just the website. "Sam look! The same guy.. they're all friends with him!" Sam eyed the webpage. "You think he's the one taking and killing those girls?" Lauren nodded in agreement "-and I think we need to set up a trap."

"Wow, you look great" Sam said admiring Laurens outfit. "Thanks" she replied blushing "alright lets go we have a creep to catch" Sam picked up the keys to the stolen civic "You sure you want to go through with this? It could be dangerous" Lauren headed for the door, she had set up a date with the suspected killer. Sam was going to wait for the two to be alone and ambush him. "Of course.. It was my idea! Besides, isn't everything dangerous these days."

"Lauren" she turned around as she heard her name. Aiden was standing behind her, his suit covered in blood. "Oh my god" Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out a long silver blade and cautiously moved towards the angel. "Sam NO! its Aiden, my angel" Aiden crumpled to the floor causing Lauren to run towards him and crouch down beside him. "You're going to be okay… Sam please call Castiel" Lauren pleaded as she rested the injured angels head on her lap. Lauren teleported them back to the hotel room and positioned Aiden carefully on the bed. The angel wasn't moving. His eyelids would flicker every so often but that was all. "What happened?" Castiel's voice broke the silence. Laurens puffy red eyes turned towards him "He just appeared.. like this" Castiel looked over to his heavenly brother with a deep sadness building up in his eyes. "Sam I need your assistance in gathering supplies.

Lauren sat beside Aiden careful not to disturb him. She gently wiped the warm cloth over his forehead trying to remove the blood that had begun to dry. She could feel the pain he was in, she felt it coursing through her veins. "You'll be okay Aiden.. it'll be okay" She realised she was more reassuring herself than reassuring Aiden at this point. She carefully took off his suit jacket and top and began cleaning the remaining blood off of him. When she was finished she covered him lightly with a blanket and curled up beside him, she raised her hands over him trying to heal him. All the energy she had, the energy she used on him.. it barely made a dent in his suffering.

"Lauren, we got lucky! The restaurant you were going to meet the online guy.. we passed by it. I saw a man leaving suspiciously on his own, thought he was following one of the waitresses home. I convinced Cas to follow him and we saw him grab the girl into an alley way! It was a Wraith. Luckily Cas had silver on him so we managed to deal with that problem." Lauren remained stoic as Sam filled her in and Castiel began mixing some ingredients into an old wooden bowl. "What is that?" she pointed at the bowl. "I'm making something to help Aiden, it will heal him." Cas replied causing Laurens lips to form a small smile.

Lauren lifted Aiden's head and gingerly poured the mixture into his mouth. She really hoped this would work.


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing supernatural! Reviews welcome:) xx_

"Do you think they'll be okay alone back there?" Sam asked Cas watching the motel growing smaller in the review mirror. "They will manage. I have left appropriate supplies and warded the room." Sam pulled out one of Dean's various cell phones "Hello, Lisa? Hi its Sam."

Aiden lay lifeless on the motel bed as he had been for the last few hours. Lauren paced around the small room trying to think of anything more she could do. There's nothing to be done.. You have to wait. Lauren ran through the conversation she had earlier with Castiel where he had explained to her the only thing she could do was wait. She decided to pass the time she would wash the bag of bloody dirty clothing that had been accumulating.

What the hell is this? Lauren thought as she pulled out a few business cards from Aiden's suit jacket, as she threw it into the washing machine. She looked at the card, most of the writing was covered by blood and the ink had begun to run. She noted between the blood and ruined ink there were some readable letters. "pping centre and ware" Lauren read off the card. She saw a small logo partially covered it looked like a globe. Wait a minute, I recognize this? She shut her eyes trying to focus on specific memories. Oh my god.. It's the warehouse. Why does he have this? She looked over at Aiden, she couldn't imagine him doing anything wrong on purpose, he was an angel, her angel. She opened up her laptop searching for information.

Sam looked into the motel room, Dead was carefully placing items in a box labeled Robert Singer. "Sending someone a candy gram?" Dead looked up and turned around to face his brother "How'd you find me?" Sam stepped into the room "You're going to kill yourself right? It''s not hard to figure out the stops on the goodbye tour, Hows Lisa anyways?" Dean looked annoyed "Im not gunna kill myself" Sam raised an eyebrow "No? So Michaels not about to make you his muppet? This is not how it ends, you don't just walk out there has to be another way, you cant just run away Dean" Dean got up trying to make eye level with his taller brother "Run away? That's all you've ever done Sammy!" Sam matched Dean's intense glare "You know I have to stop you." Dean gave Sam a challenging look "Yea right, you can try just remember you aint hoped up on demon juice anymore" "Yea I know, but I brought help" Sam replied smugly as Dean turned around to Castiel standing behind him extending a hand towards his head.

Dean angrily walked around Bobby's house becoming quite the distraction to the older hunter who was flipping through some old books. "You aint helping ya idjitt" Dean stopped pacing and looked at the hunter "Yea well, why don't you let me out of your hair then?" The two were distracted as Castiel's ringtone grew increasingly louder. "Uh Cas, your pocket is ringing?" Sam informed the angel. The three hunters watched in amusement as Castiel struggled to get his phone out and answer the call. "You what? Where.. No stay where you are. Hello? Hello?" The beep of a disconnected call sounded as Castiel was on his fifth Hello? with no answer. "They hung up Cas, who was it?" Dean asked as the anger had subsided from his face. "Lauren. I have to go. I will be in touch.. with this" Cas said shaking his phone, and within the blink of an eye he was gone. Bobby turned back to Dean who had resumed his angry pacing. "What the hell happened to you?" "Reality Bobby, Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we got left. Save a boatload of people rather than roast the whole planet. Its all we got." Bobby looked at Dean, a hunter he raised as a son, standing in front of him visibly suffering "You can't give up son" "You're not my father and you aint in my shoes." Sam glared at Dean and looked over at Bobby who looked heartbroken. Bobby pulled a gun out from the desk drawer and a single bullet from his chest pocket "This is the round I mean to put in my skull. Every day I think is this the day I flip the lights out? But no. And you know why? Because I promised you I wouldn't give up!"

"Lauren?" Castiel studied the empty hotel room but aside from the lifeless angel on the bed the room was empty. Castiel pressed two fingers lightly on Aiden's forehead. He transported the angel back to the Singer house so he would be safe, and continued looking for Lauren. Castiel picked up the business card from the table. He crumpled the card in his hand and threw it in the garbage can where it burst into a ball of flames.

"Cas what the hell? Poofing angels here with no warning, nearly gave Bobby a heart attack!" Dean said while trying to hide a snicker. "Yah idjitt youre the one that let out an _audiable gasp_ if that's what I remember you calling it." Sams lips erupted into a small grin "Dean, you screamed man." Castiel turned to Sam and Dean with a serious look on his face causing the two brothers to fall silent. "Laurens missing, I found a card for Global Shipping Centre and Warehouse Storage, it has to do with her kidnapping. I can not think of why she would go missing but I believe that is where she might be heading." Sam and Dean looked at eachother and in unison they said "We need to find her." Castiel hunched over in pain causing Dean to rush to his side. "You okay?" Sam asked caringly. "No something's happening.." Before he could tell the boys where he disappeared.

Laurens heart was beating so fast and loud she was sure the woman next to her could hear it. "And if you just step through this corridor you can get a view of our factory, many men are hard at working ensuring the packages being processed in our centre are given the utmost care" The blonde tour guide's head bobbled as she blabbed on with boring facts about shipping and processing while the even more dull tourists listened with great interest. Seriously? Lauren thought, who goes on tours of shipping factories?. She managed to sneak into one of the office areas of the building.

"Hey Dean check this out, the warehouse Lauren was held captive in, the entire upper management has been replaced within the last month." Sam said sliding the laptop across Bobbys kitchen table towards Dean who was having his third beer. "So what? Maybe they just sucked at their job" "Don't you think its strange Dean?" Dean put down the bottle "Of course its strange but that's not really the number one priority on my mind right now isit?" Sam took his laptop back "and here I thought you liked Lauren. You know shes a young kid Dean shes not like us. Shes not use to the hunter lifestyle she got thrown into it and were all she has." Sam liked Lauren she was funny, smart, and she was also becoming a great hunter.

Papers flew around the living room while Castiel reappeared carrying a body over his shoulder. "Help" he said laying the body on a cot" Bobby called for the boys were entering the room looking at the young man on the cot. "That's our brother.. Adam"


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing supernatural. Thanks TooManyReviews for my first review!_

"What the hell is this?" Lauren flipped through some sealed reports. After straying away from the tour, she had _borrowed_ a key card from one of the offices and entered a restricted access area which was filled with various boxes of files. She went to turn the lights on but changed her mind as she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention. She pulled out a small flashlight from her bag and began searching the room. She stopped at a section of boxes which were sealed shut. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a few pics of the various reports sending them directly to Sam's phone. She found a file with a list of major cities and the company they had shipped to within the last few days. Reading through the reports she had discovered something strange, there was not one single detail related to what exactly had been shipped, just quantities. The amount of unknown items being shipped were small as well, she thought it was strange having such top secret reports dedicated to such a minimal amount of product. She grabbed some papers and shoved them in her purse as she heard the door open.

"Where am I?" Adam said as he woke up due to Castiel branding Enochian symbols into his ribcage. "Its okay you're safe" Sam said trying to calm the frightened brother. "Who the hell are you?" Adam said cautiously surveying his surrounds. "You're going to find this crazy but were actually your brothers" Dean said looking at his dirt covered little brother Adam. "It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-" "Yea, and im sure that's Dean the angels warned me about you." Dean and Sam exchanged surprised faces as they turned back to Adam "Why don't you tell us everything? Start from the beginning.

Oh crap. Im screwed. Lauren hid behind some boxes trying to sneak her way back to the door and get out before the security guard found her. "Hello? Anyone in here! This area is restricted!" The security guard shouted before stepping further into the dark room. "Im armed don't make me shoot ya" Lauren picked up a pen from inside her bag and threw it across the room, in an attempt to distract the guard. Turning his head in the direction the pen had landed the guard walked towards the faint noise. Lauren grabbed her bag tightly and headed for the exit as soon as the security guard had been out of sight.

"Dude, your phone won't stop beeping" Adam said looking at Sam who was now in charge of keeping him grounded at Bobby's and hidden from angels. Sam put his phone back in his pocket after switching it to silent. Adam was on lockdown since he had explained to the brothers that he was chosen by Michael to be his vessel. Dean was locked up involuntarily in Bobby's panic room. "Im gunna check on Dean." Sam informed Castiel stepping away from his laptop. "I will accompany you." Sam nodded as the two headed to the basement.

"Well Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid." Castiel looked confused causing Dean to let out a small chuckle. "Uh why don't you go keep an eye on Adam" Sam instructed Cas who then went upstairs to check on the youngest Winchester. "Is this really necessary?" Dean said throwing his arms up in the air. "Well I mean, we got our hands full Dean.. A house full of flight risks." Dean sat down on the single cot in the panic room. "Im not letting him do it. Hes not takin the bullet for me." "Dean.." Sam started before Dean cut him off "Im serious. I mean think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam! Im tired man, Im tired of fighting who im supposed to be. I just don't believe…" Sam looked at Dean angrily "Believe in what Dean?" "In.. you. They're going to get to you Sam.." Sam's face was full of anger and disappointment "So you're saying im not strong enough?" Dean got up and took a few steps towards his brother. "You're angry, you're self-righteous Lucifer's gunna wear you to the prom. Its just a matter of time,"

Sam walked upstairs pulling his phone out of his pocket. Lauren? What is this? He thought as he looked through the messages she had sent him. "Cas!" Castiel teleported next to Sam causing him to jump. "What did Dean tell you about personal space? Anyways, look at this" Sam said showing Castiel the various pictures he had received. "As everything here is being handled, I will go collect Lauren before she gets into trouble." The angel and the hunter looked towards the basement as they heard a crash coming from the panic room. "You spoke too soon Cas," Sam turned to look at the angel who was already gone.

Sam ran down the basement stairs to find an empty panic room. No Dean and no Cas. There was an angel banishing sigil drawn in the panic room. "Dammit Dean, I do not need this right now" Sam said stomping upstairs. "Where's Cas?" Bobby asked as he heard the angry hunter reach the top of the stairs. "Blown to Oz. Im going to find Dean. Can you check on our angelic sleeping beauty , I think Lauren is gunna get herself in trouble. Ill go after Dean and get back as soon as I can, he couldn't have gotten far." "And what about Adam?" The older hunter inquired. "Just handcuff him to a chair I aint got time for this" Sam said picking up the keys to Bobby's truck and slamming the front door behind him.

"Uh hello, wake up damnit" Bobby said looking at the injured angel on his couch. The angels wounds were healing slowly but he still would not wake up. "Cmon yah idjitt Lauren needs you." Bobby turned his wheelchair around and was on his way back to his study when he heard the angel moving slightly. "Human, where am I?" Bobby rolled his eyes "Don't give me that whole human angel racism crap, Cas brought you here to heal up, Lauren snuck out to play Nancy Drew at some warehouse. You up for a field trip?" Aiden stood up swaying a little before he stabilized himself. "Okay. I'll be back." Papers flew around the hunters living room as the Angel teleported out. "Damn angels, leaving a mess all the time"

Lauren carefully exited the warehouse trying not to raise any suspicion. She reached the stolen car she was using when she felt a familiar breeze. "Aiden.." She said looking at the reflection of the car window. She turned around and hugged the angel causing him to stand rigidly. She held onto him tight for a few seconds before letting go. "Why have you come here unaccompanied? We must go to the residence of Bobby Singer. It is safe there." Lauren looked at the injured angel. "Uh, then were driving. You don't look like you shouldn't even be standing."

"What do you mean Adam's gone?!" Sam turned towards the old hunter looking for answers. "He was right in front of then he disappeared into thin air" A gust of wind blew through the room as Castiel appeared with a bloody and battered Dean over his shoulder. "Angels took him." Castiel said laying Dean down on the now empty cot. "What the hell happened to him?" Sam asked. "Me." Castiel replied. "What do you mean the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs didn't ya?" "He must of tipped them. Maybe in a dream. " Sam looked towards Castiel "Well where would they have taken him?"

"Hey guys guess who.. Woah? What happened to Dean?" Lauren said as she walked into the older hunters home seeing Sam, Bobby and Castiel surrounding a beaten up Dean. "We have to go rescue our brother.." Sam said standing up grabbing a pair of handcuffs from his bag. "Lets get Dean locked up before we make any plans"


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing supernatural :) enjoy!_

"We can't take him with us Sam!" Lauren pleaded as the group made their plans to rescue the youngest Winchester. "We'll what do we have Lauren? Bobby can't come, Aiden is injured, Me you and Cas? No offense but you're hardly a hunter.." Lauren gave Sam a glare that caused him to step back away from her. "So what you want to throw your brother into danger right? I know about the whole vessel issue and the apocalypse I've been filled in. Can you not see this is a trap? They're using Adam to make Dean say yes! Any idiot could see this isn't a good idea." Bobby nodded in agreement and the two angels looked around nervously. "He's coming, or we aint going. And I am not leaving Adam behind" Sam yelled as he stomped down the basement stairs.

"How you feeling?" Dean looked up from his cot towards his brother standing in the entrance of the panic room. "Word to the wise, don't piss off the nerd angels. So hows it going" Sam shifted his gaze to the ground. "Adam's gone.. the angels have him. Cas said hes being held where they held you, the place is crawling with monks.. pretty much a no shot in hell hail Mary kind of thing." Dean sat up still handcuffed to the cot. "Ah, the usual.. What are you going to do?" Sam walked towards his brother holding a key "For starters, Im bringing you with." Sam unlocked Deans handcuffs. "Theres too many of them Dean, We can't do it alone. Aiden and Bobby and come, Its just me, Lauren and Cas.. we could use the backup. They think it's a bad idea to bring you, im not so sure." Dean rubbed his wrists were the handcuffs had bound him. "We'll theyre right because either it's a trap to get me there to make me say yes, or its not a trap and im gunna say yes anyways. And I will, fair warning." Dean looked his brother in the eyes "No, you wont. When push shoves.. youll make the right call. You're still my big brother."

Lauren shuddered as she looked at the abandoned factory in front of her. I hate this things.. Lauren thought as she got her weapons ready. "Where the hell are we?" Dean asked. "Van Nuys, California." Dean laughed "The beautiful room is in an abandoned muffler factory in Van Nuys, California." Castiel looked at Dean perplexed. "Where did you think it was?" "I don't know.. Jupiter? A blade of grass? Not Van Nuys." Sam walked up to Cas "So tell me again why you and Lauren don't just poof in grab Adam and shazam the hell out of there?" "Because there are at least five angels in there.. they're faster than us. Lauren gets slow the more she uses her power. "Ill clear them out. You two grab the boy. This is our only chance." "Woah wait, youre going to take on five angels?" Lauren couldn't help but feel worried for Cas she wanted to offer her assistance but he would say no. He didn't like putting her deliberately in a fight. Castiel pulled a box cutter from his trench coat and vanished.

"Lauren? You okay?" Sam looked at Lauren who was now pale as a sheet, which contrasted greatly from her regular natural tan colour. "It's just, I don't feel angels anymore.. there's a hint of some.. but before Cas went in I could feel him.. and five other angels." Dean reassuringly put a hand on her shoulder. "It's Cas, he'll be okay. Now lets go get Adam." As Sam, Dean and Lauren walked into the warehouse they saw the body of one slain angel. Dean opens up a door leading to an office and spots his brother laying on the floor. Lauren's jaw almost dropped as she walked into the room. It was beautiful. We'll it would have been if there wasn't a boy laying on the floor with blood coming out of his mouth. Lauren watched as Dean tried to comfort the boy. "It's a trap.." Adam struggled against the blood coming up his throat. Dean shrugged while holding his brother lovingly "I figured." A bald man wearing a suit approached Dean completely ignoring Sam and Lauren who were in the room. "Dean, Please did you really think it would be that easy?" A smile crept across Deans face. "Did you?" Sam runs towards the bald angel with an angel killing sword. The angel knocked the sword out of Sam's hand and hurls him towards a wall.

"Let them go Zachariah you son of a bitch" Dean directed towards the bald angel as he had made Sam and Adam begin to cough up blood. "In exchange for what?" Lauren had had enough. She picked up the angel blade and made a run for the angel. Zachariah laughed "Really, little girl?" The angel blade flew from Laurens hand and embedded itself in the wall. Lauren reached at her throat as she felt a crushing feeling blocking her air flow. She fell to her knees, her head started spinning. "Okay, ill do it! Yes the answer is yes!" Dean shouted looking at his injured brothers and his suffocating friend. "How do I know you're not lying?" Zachariah questioned. "Do I look like im lying ? Call Michael down NOW." Zachariah turned around speaking enochian, summoning the archangel Michael while Dean gave Sam a quick wink. "of course.. I have a few conditions. Theres a few people, theyre safety needs to be guaranteed before I say yes." "Sure fine, make a list" Zachariah said, waiting for the archangel to make an appearance. "But most of all, Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you. Don't look so surprised, who do you think is most important now? You.. or me?" Zachariah gave Dean a disgusted look "You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worms ass. Do you know who I am after I deliver you to Micheal?" "Expendable" Dean replied smugly. "He's not going to kill me." Dean reached into the waistband of his jeans "Maybe not. But I am." Dean replied plunging the angel sword into Zachariah's chin. "Everyone out now!" Dean, Sam and Lauren ran out of the room followed by Adam. As Adam reached the doorway the door slammed shut separating him from the group. He cried out for help and heard his brothers and the girl trying to get into the room. The room filled with a bright white light. After the light fades Dean opens the door to see an abandoned office.

Lauren slept in the backseat while Dean drove them back to Bobby's. "You think Adams okay?" Sam asked while looking gloomily out the window. "Doubt it. Cas either. But we'll get em." Dean replied fiddling with the radio. "I saw your eyes Dean, you were totally rocking the _yes_ back there. What changed your mind?" Dean looked at his little brother "Honestly? The damnednest thing. I mean the worlds ending. The walls are coming down on us and all I can think about is _that son of a bitch brought me here. _I just didn't want to let you down." Sam gave a weak smile "You didn't. You almost did but you didn't." "I owe you an apology Sammy." Sam looked over at his brother "No, man. You don't."

Sam's phone began ringing and he reached into his pocket to answer the call. "Bobby? Oh yea the pictures. You did? Really? Okay were on it." Dean looked over at his tired brother. "What'd the old man say?" Sam put his phone into his pocket looking back at Lauren who was still sleeping. "Lauren went off on her own to some warehouse and sent me some pictures of these reports she found. Bobby thinks he knows what it is but aint too sure. Something to do with angels, demons, and souls." Dean looked grimly in the review mirror looking at Lauren, thinking about what she had told him about being kidnapped. "We need to find Cas.." Sam nodded in agreement as Dean pulled onto the highway ramp.


	11. Chapter 11

_I own nothing supernatural, enjoy :) x_

Bobby opened the door to his home welcoming the two brothers and the new hunter. Lauren smiled at Bobby before heading upstairs to check on Aiden before she went to sleep. Bobby looked towards the hunters who were now in the kitchen making some coffee. "You know that aint a replacement for sleep right boys?" Dean took sip of his drink. "It's close enough" The three went into Bobby's study where he gave them a file. "The pictures Lauren sent, looks she caught on to something big." Sam studied the files "This thing's gone global Bobby.." Bobbed nodded his head in agreement. "Well lets go check out the main building then, figure out what's going on" Dean said pointing to a page of various addresses. "You guys gunna get some sleep before you go, Lauren looks like she needs it." Sam laughed "Don't let her hear that." "So how's her buddy doing.. bet he knows about whats going on." Bobby looked over to the older brother "I tried asking him for info, he doesn't wanna talk." Dean put his cup down on the kitchen table "Okay, We hardly know this guy and we blindly trust him because Cas says he's okay? If he knows something.. Im gunna figure it out."

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Lauren said trying to pry the hunter of Aiden who was pinned to a wall. "This guy has answers. He didn't talk to Bobby, but im not so easy to ignore. He's not comatose no more, so I don't need to be gentle" Dean pulled the angel blade out of his waistband causing Aiden's eyes to open wide in fear. "Dean stop it!" Rage began to build within Lauren when suddenly Dean was thrown across the room, all eyes turned to Lauren. "Oh my god, im sorry! Are you okay? I don't know how I did that…" she apologized. "I'm getting so tired of all this" Dean said rubbing his shoulder. "Lauren.. Im sorry.. I needed a way in.." Lauren turned to Aiden who now looked mortified. "See!" Dean said pointing to the angel "I freakin' knew it. He's hiding something, and it aint looking good." Lauren looked at Aiden tears welling up into her eyes. "What did you do?" "Forgive me. It had to be done. The we're souls condemned to hell.. but we needed them." Lauren looked confused. "What.. souls? I don't get it" Sam grabbed Lauren's bag off of the bedside table. "Sam, what the hell are.." He shoved some papers towards Lauren. "The files you took. The numbers Bobby figured it out, its souls Lauren, they're taking souls." Sam explained. "You know what? Im sick and tired of you dicks. I should gank you right now." Dean threatened holding the angel blade up. Lauren stepped defensively in front of her friend. "Dean, you will not hurt him." Dean looked at Lauren as if she were crazy. "What? You still want to defend him? They're messing with souls Lauren! You gunna let him get away with it?" "You're not giving him a chance to explain himself! You always attack first and question later Dean, that act is getting old." Lauren grabbed Aiden's hand and the pair disappeared. "Son of a bitch" Dean said punching the wall.

Sam's phone began vibrating in his pocket. "Hello? Where are you.. oh.. okay" He put his phone back into his pocket and let out a small laugh. "What's so funny?" Sam looked at his older brother "Yea, they're in the panic room. Lauren thought it was best to surround her winged friend in a circle of holy oil. Guess she's been doing more research than I've been giving her credit for. She said she didn't want you to hurt him, but she also wanted answers"

"So.. they want numbers? Those numbers hardly seem like they'd make a dent" Bobby said ruffling through some papers on his desk. "But he said one soul contains an immense amount of power" Lauren responded glaring at Dean who was returning her glare whilst rubbing his shoulder. "I'll heal you if you apologize, Dean." Dean scoffed "But I was right. He's shady. You can't trust angels these days!" Lauren looked angrily at Dean "You trust Cas" "That's different." Dean grabbed a half-eaten sandwich and a beer from the fridge and left the room. Sam tried to break the tension in the air but before he could open his mouth Lauren spoke. "Don't start Sam, not in the mood." Lauren grabbed a beer and went down in the basement to be with her friend. Sam and Bobby looked at each other before moving back to the study.

"Bobby just make sure he doesn't poof out anywhere." Dean said giving Bobby his angel blade. "You sure you don't need this?.." Dean saw the concern in the old hunter's eyes. "We'll be okay Bobby, take care of yourself." Dean put his bags in the trunk and messed around with the radio while waiting for Sam and Lauren. Sam gave Bobby a quick hug and started loading his bags into the impala. "Hey Bobby.. you sure you're okay with this?" Lauren asked as she put on her black leather jacket. "You sure you okay being round that knuckle head over there? Don't wanna see him come back bruised up" Lauren smiled as she gave the hunter a good bye hug. "I won't hurt him.. as long as he doesn't deserve it" Lauren gave Bobby a wave as she got into the back of the impala. God, this is going to be one awkward ride Lauren thought leaning against the window watching Bobby's scrapyard disappear behind them.

"Lauren, you hungry?" Dean asked looking at the girl in the back of his car. He felt bad about what happened earlier involving him and Aiden, he wanted to apologize. Unfortunately for Dean, he wasn't much good at apologies. "I could get us some dinner, hopefully Sammy will be awake by then. " I guess" Lauren replied not paying any attention to Dean. "Um.. anything in mind? I was thinking a nice burger with a slice of pie to keep it down.." A smile crept onto Laurens lips, which caused Dean to feel slightly relieved. "Um Lauren, What I did earlier.. I was being a dick" Lauren sat up and looked towards Dean, "Dean, I know you're trying to apologize.. it's okay, everyone's a little on edge right now." She said to the hunter. "So we're okay then?" "Yea its cool" Lauren replied looking at the window where raindrops began to gather.

The three ran soaking wet in a motel spotted practically in the middle of nowhere as lightning and thunder filled the skies. "Nice digs for once, busy night" Dean said looking around as the motel was filled with people. The three were filling out some forms at the front desk. "Sir, Think you have a shaving nick there" The hotel attendant said passing Dean a tissue and the two room keys." Dean gave Lauren a key. "You don't happen to have a coffee shop around here, do you?" he asked the attendant. "Buffet, All you can eat, best pie in the tri state area." Dean's eyes lit up like a kid during Christmas as he took full advantage of the limitless supply of pie and started to flirt with a woman sitting alone at a table. "Does he ever stop?" Lauren asked Sam who shrugged. "We should hit the road Dean" Sam said. "In this storm? It's-" Before he could finish Sam cut in. "Biblical" Sam said. "Exactly its friggin Noah's ark out there, and were eating pie." Dean put the slice of pie he was eating down now looking seriously at his brother. "How many hours of sleep did you get this week? What? Three? Four? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in the 12 states. Come on we got the night off for once, there's no new leads, Let's try to enjoy it." The three hunters were searching for their rooms when Dean spotted a couple making out in the hallway, he pointed at them and let out a boyish smile. "What are you? 12?" Sam said as Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Woah, nice room" Lauren said setting her bags down on the bed. She opened the connecting door into Sam and Dean's. "Lauren!" Dean said obviously trying to hide some DVDs behind his back. The three turned to face a wall when they heard the couple in the room next door. Dean smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes. "You have the maturity of a preteen" She said while Sam tried to hide his laughter. A loud crash was heard as the tv on the wall nearly fell off. The three hunters instinctively ran into the hallway and into the couple's room. Sam picks up an engagement ring on the floor surrounded by rubble and dust.

After speaking with the hotel attendant Sam really thought they should leave. "What newly weds check out without the wedding ring? This is creepy" Dean nodded "Okay we'll scope the place out."


	12. Chapter 12

_I own nothing supernatural! enjoy x_

"Hey Sam, is your phone working?" Lauren asked fiddling with her cell phone. "No service" Sam said putting his phone into his pocket. "Mines out too, if anyone was wondering" Dean added sarcastically. Lauren smirked, she loved getting Dean annoyed, it was one of her new favourite hobbies. She was hoping to call Bobby and let him know what was going on as well as check on Aiden. Lauren had become attached to the old hunter. She felt sorry for him after hearing about his wife and how he had to kill her. She also admired how he took the boys in and practically raised them. "Sam why don't you follow that clerk, im going to check for EMF. Lauren come with, needa show you to work the machine." Dean said as Sam headed off and Dean walked towards the lift.

"Why can't we have one day off?" Dean said grumpily pulling out his EMF detector from his pocket. "Because, this really wasn't a day off, we still have to check out that factory, find Castiel, and deal with the whole souls issues." Lauren said trying to figure out her EMF detector Bobby had given her. The pair walked passed an open room door before stopping and, then walking backwards to get a second look. A man wrapping himself in a bathroom towel looked up at them. "This aint a peep show man!" He said closing the room door.

"An elephant?" Sam said in disbelief as Dean had tried to explain what he had seen. "Yea, like full on Babar." Sam looked at Lauren "Look Sam, I know it sounds weird but that's what we saw, as much as I'd like to think Dean's crazy, im backing him up on this" Sam nodded. He looked around at the empty motel lobby which had once been so full of life. "So what the hell is.. Where is everybody?" He got up trying to exit through the lobby doors which were now locked. Lauren felt uneasy. "There must be a way out, Ive got a really bad feeling about this.. Something's messing with my powers as well, I tried to teleport early but I can't." Sam looked at Dean worryingly. "Let me guess, its locked? So what.. the roaches check in, they don't check out? We can't even poof out of here." Sam turned to his older brother motioning to a blacked out window. "Think about how we got here. The detour on I-90? The friggin hurricane?" Lauren began to feel a bit nauseous, she did not need this right now. "You saying we lead we lead here?" The hunter questioned. "Yea, Like rats in a maze" Sam replied.

The three entered a kitchen hoping to find an exit. Dean had some weapons in the back of the impala and wanted to gear up. He noticed a pot bubbling on the stove. "Please be tomato soup" he pleaded lifting the ladle out of the soup revealing two very human eyeballs. Lauren looked disgustingly at the pot. Sam walked up to the rather large locked freezer and sees the hotel guests locked inside. "Help us! Get us out!" one of the guests called out to Sam, as the hunter reached into his pocket for his lock pick tool kit. "Hurry up!" His brother called out to him. "Im going as fast as I…. as I can". Dean read the expression on his brothers face and said "There's somebody behind me, isn't there?"

"Dinner is served" the three hunters had been dragged into what looked like a conference room. They were placed in front of an assortment of beings. Lauren noticed that her proximity to those beings caused Lauren to feel sick in their presence. They began to speak as the hunter eyes opened wide with fear. "Gods.. oh we are so.. so screwed." Dean whispered while Sam and Lauren nodded in agreement.

One of the gods, who identified themselves as Baldur, spoke "Now we all know why we're here. The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't we won't have we do have very valuable bargaining chips. Michael and Lucifer's vessels, and their groupie. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up, this is a safe room." Lauren looked at the group of gods "How about you let us go?" Lauren said sarcastically. A few of the god's started arguing about killing them, and within a few minutes the group was at each other's throats. The hunters took this opportunity to try and move towards the door but stop when a chandelier falls in front of them. A woman spoke "Stay. We have to fight. The archangels, the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There is no other way, its them or us." One of the other Gods looked towards the female god known as Kali. "With all due respect ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." The god started chocking up blood. "Kali!" Baldur shouted. "Who asked you? She replied completely ignoring Baldur. The doors swung open as Gabriel, an archangel, entered the room. "Can't we all just get along?"


	13. Chapter 13

_I own nothing supernatural, enjoy :) x_

Gabriel, the archangel, turned towards Sam, Dean and Lauren. "Sam! Dean.. It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, and you've brought a friend!" Baldur, the Norse god, looked towards Gabriel, "Loki". Gabriel turned to Baldur, "Baldur, Good seeing you too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail." Baldur looked at Gabriel unimpressed, "Why are you here?"-"To talk about the elephant in the room-" A man, the same man who Dean and Lauren saw in a towel, stood up looking angrily. "Not you, The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first, The adults need to have a little conversation, check you later." Gabriel directed to the three hunters winking at Lauren before teleporting them back to their rooms.

"Okay Did that – Holy Crap!" Dean exclaimed. "Yea tell me about it, By the way, next time I say let's keep driving uh.. let's keep driving." Dean rolled his eyes "Ok, yea. Next time." Lauren stood next to Sam trying to comprehend what they just experienced. "Alright so what's our next move?" Sam asked. Lauren looked at the two hunters. "So, you guys.. you know Loki personally?" Dean scoffed. "Him, a god? That douche is just another annoying winged asshole." Sam smiled. "Actually, he's more of an archangel pretending to be a god." Lauren sarcastically replied, "Just an average night with Sam and Dean." Sam, with an annoyed expression, said "Okay guys, once again.. What's our next move?" Dean looked over to his brother with a hopeless expression on his face. "I- I- I don't know, grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?"

Gabriel made an appearance which caused Lauren to jump. "And when are you ever lucky?" The archangel said. "Well, you know what.. bite me Gabriel" Dean grumpily responded, while Gabriel made his way closer to Lauren which made her extremely uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm Gabriel" He said extending a hand to the nervous hunter. "Lauren" she replied looking towards Sam for some help. Gabriel pulled a giant lollipop out of his shirt pocket, which stunned Lauren. "Present for you m'lady" Gabriel said giving Lauren the lolly. "Don't mess with her Gabriel" Sam said causing the arch angel to give him a mean look. "I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump" Dean said accusingly. Gabriel almost looked offended, "You think I'm behind this?, Please I'm the Costner to your Houston, I'm here to save your ass." Dean scoffed, "You wanna pull us out of the fire?" Lauren felt a sharp pain through her abdomen causing her to grab her stomach and sit down. "You okay?" Sam asked. "Yea, ill be fine, lets worry about us and the people in the freezer.." Gabriel walked towards Lauren and placed a hand on her stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" She said pushing him away. "Well I was trying to heal you sweetheart, someone's got you with some blood magic and it doesn't sit right with people like us" He said with another wink. "Anyways, those guys are either gunna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way you're uber boned" Gabriel continued with Dean. "Cant you just zap us out of here?" Dean asked Gabriel. "Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. Blood spells, fun stuff. You three, are on a leash.

The three hunters entered the motel lobby as they heard a man screaming. They instinctively hid and moved out of sight. They saw a man being dragged out of the freezer. "No! No! No! Please!" The man begged until his neck got chopped with a cleaver. The hunters make it to the kitchen while Sam tried to unlock the freezer with his lock pick. Dean gets thrown against the room by a god where he lands and doesn't get back up. Sam struggles to unlock the freezer but he is then being pressed against the freezer door. "Let them go!" Lauren cried hurling wine bottles at the god who was causing her friends so much distress.

Gabriel entered Kali's room. She turned towards him, "I never took you for the type." "Romantic?" Gabriel says as he hands her a rose." "Pathetic." She replied. "You're the one who called me here." She put the rose down on a table next to three vials of blood. "Because I thought you might take this seriously. We can fight." Gabriel looked into Kali's eyes. "Then you die" She broke eye contact. "What makes you such an expert?" Gabriel inched closer to the goddess. "I've tousled with those winged ass monkeys once or twice. Kali, no more tricks. Im begging you. Don't do this." " I have to.." Gabriel gently stroked her arm. "Can't blame me for trying. Still love me?" "No." She responded pulling in Gabriel for a kiss.

"Let me go you jerk! I thought god's were supposed to be cool !" Lauren screamed as the god flung her against a wall while he walked towards Sam. She looked over at Dean who was still on the ground but discreetly reaching for something in his jacket. "Hey, douche bag over here!" She picked up a broken champagne glass and threw it at the god who only laughed at her attack. She began taunting the god who changed its path from Sam towards her. He only laughed harder at her insults. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you" She said as Dean stabbed the god through the chest with a wooden stake. "Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean asks as the hunters recover from their battle.

Gabriel and Kali's kiss continued as he tried to grab the vials of blood on the table. "You take me for a fool?" Kali said pushing him back and cutting him on the neck. "You're bound to me. Now and forever."

The three are thrown again into the conference room, where they see Gabriel. "How long have you know?" He asked her. "Long enough." She replied coldly. "How's the rescue going?" Dean directed to Gabriel. "Well surprise, surprise. The trickster has tricked us." Kali said to the group of gods.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing supernatural, enjoy x_

"You're mine now, and you have something I want." Kali said reaching into Gabriel's jacket pulling out his angel blade. "An archangels blade, from the Archangel Gabriel." She continued. "Okay okay! So I got wings like Kotex but that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer." Kali examined the angel blade, "He's lying, he's a spy" Gabriel inhaled and looked towards the goddess. "I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway, im trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap about you. You can't beat him.. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-" Kali gripped the angel blade tightly and made her way towards Gabriel. "Your story, not ours. Westerners, I swear.. The sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But youre not the only religion, and hes not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. And we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world it's me. I'm sorry." Kali stabbed Gabriel with the angel blade in such a swift motion it gave him no time to react. Sam and Dean shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room. Lauren could feel the angel's presence. She didn't understand, was he still alive?

One of the other gods began arguing with Kali. "All right you primitive screw heads, Listen up." Sam and Lauren looked over at Dean "Shut up!" Lauren whispered at the hunter. "Are you out of your mind?" Sam asked. Dean stood up facing the gods "I'm out of options, now on any other given day, I'd be doing my damndest to, uh.. kill you. You filthy murdering chimps, But uh hey desperate times" He said with a shrug. "So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you dicks, I'm gunna help you. Im going to help you ice the devil. And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal. You want Lucifer, well dude's not in the Yellow Pages, but me and Sam.. we can get him here." Kali looked directly at Dean. "How?" A smug smile crept across the hunters face. "First you let the main courses go, Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together or you lame ass bitches can eat me. Literally" Lauren gave Dean a serious look. "Oh, and cut the whole blood spell crap" He added causing Lauren to smile and release a breath of relief.

Lauren and Sam were helping the trapped motel guests out into the parking lot when they spotted Dean getting into the Impala. "What the hell man, he better not ditch us here" Lauren said as she walked towards the car while Sam helped the last of the guests to flee. "You don't look surprised" Gabriel said looking at Lauren who was sat in the front seat of the impala with Dean. "I knew you weren't Dead, I could feel it." She said carefully studying the angel who looked genuinely scared. "Anyways I was telling your buddy here to get the blood from Kali then we vamoose." Lauren looked confused "But she said she ended the blood spell?" Gabriel sighed "You need the actual blood samples, come on kids get with the program." Dean let go of the steering wheel he was clenching. "No. Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer." "You can't be serious. Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters, that's all they are to you aren't they?" Gabriel directed the hunter. "Alright, you know. Sam was right. It's nuts but it's the best idea I've hears so unless you have a better plan.. speak up" Lauren looked pleadingly at Dean, she knew they weren't ready to deal with Lucifer at this moment, Sam was right.. They should have kept driving. "I can see right through you, The smart ass shell, the whole I could give a crap thing? Believe me, It takes one to know one." Dean continued. "That so?" Gabriel challenged. "Yes, and maybe those freaks in there aren't you're blood but they are your family"

"Couldn't you have stayed in the car.." Dean asked Lauren as they neared the conference room. "No, I need to protect you idiots" She said with a weak smile. "Are you sure you don't need protecting?" She rolled her eyes and gave Dean a playful punch in the arm causing him to put on a hilarious fake crying face. "I don't want you guys to have to do this alone, I uh.." Dean smiled "You care about us?" Lauren blushed "After being thrown into this supernatural mess, I feel like you guys are the only ones I can trust and count on.. even more than some angels.. and we've gotten to know each other.. been hanging out long enough.. of course I care.." Dean smiled at Lauren as she opened the door to the conference room full of gods.

The lights above Lauren began to flicker. Sam and Dean look cautiously at each other then back at the entrance to the conference room. "It's him.." Sam said ominously. "How?" Kali questioned. "Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here would ya?" Dean looked towards Lauren, he had instructed her to try and teleport herself out if she could manage. He knew she was in no condition to teleport herself plus the two hunters so he made her promise she would do her best to save herself. "We cant.." Baldur spoke. The door flew open and in walked Lucifer. He was not what Lauren was expecting. She half expected a red guy with horns to burst through the door, instead she saw a regular looking man with dirty blonde hair, and small wounds on his face. "Of course you can't. You didn't say "Mother, may I? Sam, Dean good to see you again. I see you've brought a play thing" Baldur glowered at Lucifer. "You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" As he stood in front of Lucifer Baldur felt searing pain as Lucifer plunged his arm deep into his chest. "No one gives us the right, we take it." Lucifer replied letting Baldur's lifeless body drop to the ground. Kali's arms erupted in fire which she hurled towards Lucifer. The three hunters hid behind a flipped table as Kali's flames surrounded the fallen angel. When the flames had subsided the three were shocked to see Lucifer's vessel unharmed. Lucifer punched Kali in the chin causing her body to land on the other side of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing supernatural enjoy! :) _

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything." Lucifer said to his younger brother. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks." The younger angel replied, his expression softened but he still stood rigid. "Wait what did you just say to me?" Gabriel studied his brother as he continued, "Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me so Im gunna smash up all his toys. Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best, more than Michael, more than me. The he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." Lucifer stepped closer to Gabriel causing him to move back slightly. "Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael.." Lucifer began before his younger brother cut him off. "Screw him, if he were standing here I'd shiv his ass too." A flash of anger came over the older angels face. "You disloyal.." Gabriel scoffed "Oh, Im loyal, To them!" His brother clenched his knuckles in anger. "Who? These so called Gods?" "To people, Lucifer. People." The two brothers stood across from each other their movements rigid, and their expressions serious. "So, you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches.. why?" The older brother questioned. "Because Dad was right. They are better than us." Lucifer looked at his brother, how could he so delusional. "They're broken, Flawed! Abortions" He explained. "Damn right they're flawed, but a lot of them try. To do better, to forgive" Lucifer starred at his brother, his eyes carried a deep sadness. "Brother, don't make me do this.." Gabriel stood facing his brother. "No one makes us do anything" Gabriel replied. "I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies." Behind Lucifer's shoulder a second Gabriel appears holding an angel blade. As the second Gabriel lunges towards his older brother Lucifer turns around and grabs onto the blade wielding arm. Gabriel's eyes are pleading with his older brother but he remains speechless. "Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother." Lucifer said looking into his brothers pleading eyes. Lucifer pushes the blade into Gabriel's chest. A bust of pure white fills the room. Gabriel is dead.

"I'm not going to watch this.." Lauren said backing away from the Laptop. Dean was playing the DVD Gabriel had given him. "Gabriel wanted you to guard this thing with your life?" Sam asked his older brother. "Maybe hes a fan, it is a good one.." Dean replied causing Lauren to give him a disgusted look. Dean continues to watch the film. Lauren hears a familiar voice from the laptop. "Gabriel?" She questioned as she walked up to the laptop resting on top of the impala. Lauren looks confused as she watches Gabriel, the angel, making out with this woman on screen. Gabriel turns around facing the camera. "Sam, Dean. You're probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well if you're watching this, Im dead. Oh please, stop sobbing! It's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer sorry! But you can still trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details right? And here's the big secret. Lucifer himself doesn't even know.. The key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well four rings, from the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say im betting on you boys. But us hey! I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not anymore! So this is me, standing up." The three watch as Gabriel stands up on screen. "And this is me lying down.." Gabriel said with a cheeky grin. "Oh, uh, oh man!" Sam says quickly shutting his laptop.

"So horsemen huh?" Dean says looking towards his brother Sam. "We got War's and we got Famine's." Lauren nodded. She remembered Sam telling her about the other two horsemen. How they had to cut off the fingers of the horsemen to obtain the ring which was the source of their power. "That's two down, Collect all four?" Dean said looking at Lauren and Sam. "All we need is Pestilence and Death." Lauren scoffed. "Oh is that all?" Sam questioned with sarcasm dripping off his words. "Alright then.. Can I drive?" Lauren asked the eldest hunter. "Lauren, we're you dropped on the head as a baby?" Dean asked while sliding into the driver's seat. She rolled her eyes and got into the backseat while Sam laughed at the two of them.

Aiden was strapped to a chair and surrounded in a ring of holy oil which was burning endlessly. He looked down at his stomach and could see various spots of blood on his formerly clean crisp shirt. He could feel each wound burning. He could have easily healed his injuries.. if they were caused by a regular weapon. Not by an angel blade, healing now would require time. He had only just managed to sneak out of Bobby Singers home, which much difficulty, the old hunter had eyes everywhere. Should have stayed there, he thought examining his surroundings. Aiden leaned back into the chair relaxing his muscles which were growing tense. His first real earth mission and he messed up majorly. He couldn't go through with the orders. His job, kill one of the abominations.. buthe could feel her fear, when she was trapped. She didn't know why she was taken from her ordinary life, she hadn't done anything wrong she was innocent. He couldn't kill her. He needed to protect her. Aiden suddenly heard a door open behind him, his body tensed up again. Light footsteps approached him. "So.. are you going to talk now?" Aiden laughed. "Fine, your call." Aiden felt the angel blade pierce through his skin once again. His head dropped as he heard the footsteps leaving. What did I get myself into.. He thought listening to the sound of his own blood drip onto the floor.

"Guy's where are we going?" Lauren asked watching the highway pass by them. Dean was casually singing along to one of his various cassettes while Sam was fiddling with his laptop. Lauren had finished a book Sam had gotten her to help pass the time of the lengthy drives. "Sammy here found some interesting articles online while you were snoring away back there." Lauren blushed "I do not snore." Dean looked into his rear view mirror to see an obviously embarrassed Lauren. "Okay fine, but you do sleep talk.." Sam said while passing his laptop to Lauren. "Swine flu?" Lauren said after she had finished reading the articles. "Lauren? How do you feel about hospitals and playing dress up." Dean asked as he exited off the highway ramp.

"You look ridiculous.." Dean said mockingly at Lauren who was dressed in tight fitted grey work pants with a dark grey blazer. Her fake CDC information was clipped to her waistband as she secured her hair into a bun and put on a hospital mask and some latex gloves. "Well, at least im somewhat protected from disease…." She defended herself. "Guys be serious.. were CDC" Sam said as the group approached a doctor. "Don't get me wrong, im glad the CDC is here, but what we really need is a vaccine." An overly worked doctor directed to Dean. "You okay?" She asked Lauren who was extremely uncomfortable and looked pale as a sheet. "She's new, mainly a desk worker" Sam informed the doctor who nodded, while filling out a form a nurse had just handed her. "Have you noticed anything different about the strain?" Sam asked the doctor seriously. "Yea like.. Homicidal tendencies?" Dean chimed in. "Were just looking at a mild case of swine flu, a week off work.. nothing too serious. Vaccines would help, we went from having no cases to 70 within a day and a half. If you'll excuse me I have to go" The doctor rushed off before the two could ask any further questions.

"Hey Bobby! Wait what? Why didn't you tell me? Of course it matters! Fine." Lauren passed the cell phone to Sam with a furious expression before storming off. "Uh Bobby? What happened.. He's gone? When?.. how? Okay" Dean looked at his brother confused, "What was that about?" Sam put the pink cell phone into his pocket and started walking towards the impala. "Bobby lost Aiden" Dean opened the car door. "What.. how did he.." He got into the car and put his keys into the ignition. "I have no idea. So Lauren seems pissed, where do you think she went?" Dean looked out of his window, he saw a bunch of trashcans that were lit on fire leading towards a coffee shop. "With a temper like hers, I'm guessing over there?"

"Hey." Dean said cautiously as he approached the pissed off hunter. "I got you a peace offering" He slid Lauren an oversized chocolate chip cookie. She picked it up and broke it in two offering Dean the second half. "Why would he leave? I told him he was safe there.." Lauren said as she picked at her cookie. " I don't know.. We'll find him okay? Sam said we have to head east." Lauren looked out the window of the coffee shop enjoying the scenes of a small town. "Where is Sam anyways?" Dean laughed. "He volunteered to watch the car.. I think he's scared of your temper.. especially after seeing what you did to those bins out there." Lauren looked at the trash bins that were now emitting a fading black smoke. "Sometimes I can't really control it.. Well I can but I need to let the energy out somehow. It seemed harmless enough." Dean finished the last of his cookie. "So, ready to go?"

Lauren was seemingly quiet for the drive, Dean kept injecting her into his conversation with Sam but she just offered a small nod every so often. Sam's phone began to ring, he picked it up and proceeded to talk to Bobby. Lauren felt guilty for yelling at Bobby over the phone earlier. She motioned for Sam to hand her the phone while the two brothers argued about their destination. "Hey Bobby, I'm really sorry about before.." Before she could finish her apology the car halted to a stop. She could see a man leaning into the driver's window speaking to Dean who had instinctively grabbed a weapon.


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing supernatural, enjoy x_

_Sorry for the delay in updates! Had a major storm here, no power for a few days.._

The man dressed in a suit, who Sam and Dean particularly hated turned towards Dean as Sam had just missed stabbing him with the demon killing knife. "I can give you pestilence" Lauren observed the three men in the middle of the road. Sam had told her to stay in the car, for her own safety. She knew something must be seriously off with this guy, because Sam warned her before Dean. Usually Dean was the first person to bring up her safety and limit her with ridiculous restrictions. She peered through the window, her brown eyes reflecting back against her from the glass. Just as Lauren was about to let her curiosity get the best of her and leave the safety of the impala she noticed the two hunters return to the car. A seriously pissed of expression covering Deans face. Lauren could see the white on his knuckled as the hunter grabbed the steering wheel. Sam leaned into the backseat and noticed the handgun gun on Lauren's lap. "Small detour, I see you were prepared.." Lauren put the gun back into her bag. "A girl can never be too careful, so who was that?"

"So you're seriously trusting that guy? He gives me the creeps." Dean had just finished giving Lauren a lesson on the History of Crowley, the most annoying demon he and his brother have come across. "He sounds like a real stand up guy.. but were voluntarily going to his home?" Lauren questioned rather sarcastically while the speed of the impala increased. "Well, he did give us the colt.." Sam started but stopped after Dean gave him an annoyed expression. "You can't trust demons." Dean said with unnecessary emphasis. The three continued their drive in silence until Dean finally spoke. "Need gas" Dean said whilst pulling into the entrance to a small town. "I could teleport us.." Lauren was itching to use her powers. She hadn't in quite a while and was starting to get rusty. She missed her training with Aiden. She even missed Castiel, although he seemed so goal focused and serious all the time. Where the hell did those two angels go anyways? Lauren looked out the window as the car pulled to a stop. This town is so quiet and peaceful. "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves" Dean said as he slammed the door to the old car. Lauren jumped at the noise, she had started day dreaming during mid-conversation with the pissed off hunter. "Sam, I need to stretch my legs, want anything from inside?" The tall hunter declined as he ran his fingers through his hair while browsing his laptop.

As Lauren opened the door into the gas station shop bells chimed signalling her presence. She walked around to the dairy section and grabbed a small carton of chocolate milk. She opened it up and moved the carton disgustingly away from her face. "Eww, its expired.." She muttered to herself dumping the thick clumpy milk in a bin by the coffee machines. She noticed a cup of old coffee on the counter with the stir stick still inside and a few packets of sugar next to it. Something was not right here. "Hello?" She called out expecting some kind of noise. No answer. "Hello, anyone there?" She said in a much louder tone. She focused her energy trying to see if she could sense anyone near her. She felt a wave of energy, a familiar energy, must be just Sam and Dean. "This is really weird." Lauren could not sense anyone near here.. in fact, she couldn't sense anyone alive other than the three hunters that were there.

"Okay, there's no one here either. What the hell is going on?" Dean said as he angrily shut the door of the small police station. Lauren noticed the hunter was carrying a small black duffle. "What's in the bag Dean?" Dean tossed the duffel into the boot of the impala. "Supplies" He said with a wink. "Dean, you can't steal from cops.." The hunter looked at Lauren putting on his best fake innocent face. "I'm only borrowing, besides.. does it look like anyone is here to use them?" Sam exited the police building holding a file in his right hand and a map in the other. "I think there's a job here"

"A town can't just disappear Sammy, that's impossible" Dean said as he browsed through the grocery store. He picked up a boxed apple pie and grabbed some plastic forks. Sam headed towards the fruit section rolling his eyes at his brother who was getting worked up about the dessert. "Maybe they've been kidnapped" Lauren said picking up an apple and cleaning it on her shirt. "Oh yea, that makes sense.." Dean sarcastically added whilst poking at the fruit displays. The three grabbed their groceries and left a few dollars on one of the cash register to cover the cost. They headed back to the motel, as they decided to stay the night. Crowley would have to wait.

"Room service sucks here" Lauren laughed at the hunter who was pacing the room out of sheer boredom. Sam looked up from his laptop screen and handed Dean a pile of papers. "Here, entertain yourself. It seems everything was running smoothly in town until three days ago. Some kids vandalized a park, that's the last entry logged in the sheriffs notes." Dean looked at the pile of paper, he grimaced and pushed them towards Lauren who was already buried in her own pile of research. "Im going to do rounds, you know check out the safety situation" Lauren put down her pen and looked directly at Dean. "My hero" she said sarcastically causing Sam to laugh till they both continued their research.

Sam's phone vibrated on the table. He had just stepped out for some fresh air. Lauren hesitantly picked up the phone to a familiar voice. "Hey Dean, where are you?" She held the phone up with her shoulder as she organized the mess of papers on the motel table. "Okay, be there in a bit" She ended the call and placed the phone on the inside pocket of her red leather jacket. "Sammm" Lauren searched the hallways for the hunter. I need to keep these two on a leash, she thought while searching for the lost hunter. She was about to turn around and head back to the room when she felt a hand grab her and cover her mouth.

"Shhhh, its me Sam" The hunter whispered. "What's wrong?" Lauren asked as her beating heart found its normal rhythm. "There's something here." Sam pointed to the floor at a muddy wet puddle. "A puddle? Really?" Lauren whispered. Sam pointed again to the puddle, Lauren could make out a brief foot print. Well it looked like a foot print. Not a human footprint, but still a footprint. She quietly slid the phone out of her pocket and dialed Dean's number.


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing supernatural, hope everyone had a great holiday! enjoy xx_

Dean walked towards the impala holding a large selection of junk food in a paper bag. He rested the bag on the top of his car while searching his pocket for his keys. This place gives me the creeps, the hunter thought as he looked around at the empty town. He reached in the glove compartment and rummaged around till he pulled out a cell phone. "Knew I left it here" He said quietly picking up the cell phone and looking through his missed calls. "Lauren.. Sam.. Lauren" He dialed Sam's number and waited for a response.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Aiden felt the angel blade piercing his already damaged skin. He laughed "These threats are growing tiresome." He waited for the blade to cut into his flesh again, but it didn't. He looked up at his attacker. A relatively young man stood before him holding an angel blade covered in blood. "I don't want to kill you man.." Aiden could sense the lie instantly. "Your kind, always lying." The man in front of him smiled as his eyes turned black and he gripped the angel blade tightly.

"Sammy?, Lauren?" Dean walked through the doors of the cheesy motel Lauren had picked. "Great décor.." Dean said sarcastically looking at the fake flowers generously covering the motel reception desk. A small crashing noise startled the hunter as he reached for his knife while moving towards the noise. Dean entered the motel staff room when he noticed a shoe sticking out from behind the worn out sofa. He carefully approached the sofa with his hand steady on his knife. "Sam!" Dean pushed the couch away as he crouched down next to his brother. He noticed a small bruise forming on his little brothers forehead. Dean lifted his brother's eyelids and shone a flashlight over them. "Okay, Sammy.. no concussion, you're okay c'mon wake up." The injured hunter's eyes slowly opened for a brief second. "D..Dean" Sam's eyes closed as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Dean carefully placed his brother in a vacant hotel room locking the door behind him. He left a note on the bedside table in case Sam woke up. Where the hell did Lauren go? Dean hoped she was able to teleport out of danger but her powers seemed to be fading more and more each day. Maybe I shoulda let her use them more.. She woulda been able to protect Sam.. and herself.. the hunter thought as he quietly made his way back into the motel lobby. Dean felt a sharp sudden pain in his forehead. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the pain. He started seeing flashing images, he couldn't quite make out what they were. Dean focused on what he was seeing. Flashes of faded red and white clouded his vision. He grunted in agony as his concentration increased. It felt as if hours had passed. The pain finally subsided and Dean took a few sharp inhales. His eyes slowly opened and he felt a few drops of blood coming from his nose. He wiped the blood on his sleeve as he tried to remember what he had seen. It finally came to him, the old bookstore he passed when they just entered the small town.

Dean pulled his impala a few shops away from the old bookstore. He had wanted to wait for Sam to wake up but he couldn't. He felt like he had no time, he had to find Lauren now. He looked around the old street, a quaint small town street. This is probably a trap. The hunter opened the trunk of the impala and scanned his arsenal of weapons against the supernatural. He grabbed some holy water, salt, the demon killing knife and a shotgun. He didn't know what situation he was getting into, but he wanted to be prepared. He locked up the impala and headed towards the book store.

"This is ridiculous" Lauren struggled against the handcuffs securing her to a metal pipe on the ceiling. "You're not going anywhere. I know what you are.." Lauren tried her best to use her powers. She had managed to create a link between her and Dean but it took most of her energy. "Don't try anything. Those symbols I painted around you, and on you, they block out your abilities. "I have a feeling you used your powers before, but now.. you cant." The demon said smugly. "What do you want from me" Lauren asked looking for an exit. "Well, I was supposed to kill you, but now, I have plans." Lauren looked at her captor. A young woman, with pitch black eyes looked at Lauren, an eerie smile painted across her lips. "Plans.. who doesn't these days?" Lauren grew more tired by the second. Her wrists were sore, the handcuffs had begun to dig into her skin. The demon cocked an eyebrow "Seems like we've got a visitor."

"Oh god, my head.." Sam looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. He picked up a piece of paper on the bedside table beside him. "Gone to bookstore, looking for Lauren- Dean" Great, he went on his own. Sam lifted his legs to the side of the bed. He looked around to make sure his brother hadn't left anything else in the motel room. Sam stumbled a bit as he got his jacket on and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his brothers number and prayed for a response.

"Well you can stop hiding; I already know you're here." The demon rolled her eyes as she turned around to see Dean stepping out from a wall. "Alright you got me" The hunter raised his arms as he approached the demon and his friend who was handcuffed to the ceiling. He noticed the red marks surrounding her wrists. Dean approached the demon "Why'd you take her?" He said nodding towards Lauren. "To be honest? To kill her." Dean felt anger growing inside of him. "But you haven't. Why?" The demon walked over to Lauren and brushed her hand over Lauren's face. "You smell horrible, I think I got some mints in my pocket, let me out and I might just share." The demon laughed dryly at Lauren. "You think you're clever?" Dean had moved closer towards the Demon, while Lauren was distracting her he grabbed onto his flask of holy water.


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks - trained to kill - for the positive review :) _

_I own nothing Supernatural, enjoy xx_

Dean was thrown against a bookcase by an invisible force as the demon turned around. "You really think that will work?" The flask of holy water slid across the ground out of Dean's reach. The hunter grabbed onto the book shelf to steady himself as he got up. "It was worth a shot" As he stood up he inched closer towards one of the symbols painted on the ground. He used the heel of his shoe to scuff the symbol hoping that it would allow Lauren to use her powers. He looked around and noticed at least four more symbols spray painted onto the ground, he also noticed a few on Laurens arms and neck which where covered partially by her shirt. He made eye contact with the confined girl and broke it only to look below her. A larger symbol was on the ground directly under Lauren. Hoping she saw him scuff one of the previous symbols the hunter focused his attention back towards the demon.

Sam approached the impala, he tried the trunk but it was locked. He looked around and saw a old run down looking book shop. Faded red and white paint covered the wooden exterior. The town was absolutely deserted. Where was everyone? What the hell was going on here? Sam crouched behind a bench as he neared the book shop. He approached the window which was blocked off by piles of old unwanted books. He made his way to the back of the shop looking for an entrance.

"I was only looking for her you know, it's just a bonus you and your brother were here. I bet the big boss is going to be happy when we deliver your little brother." The demon used her powers to pin Dean to the ground. He gasped for air, as he felt a crushing weight against him. "We?" He gasped. "Yea, I have a partner. Same guy who has her angel buddy locked up" Lauren looked directly at the demon. "You have Aiden?" The demon released Dean as he gripped his chest. Dean crawled towards the second symbol on the ground. He smudged the nearly dry paint as he stood up. "Yea, easy to capture that one. He should have known better than to double cross us." Lauren looked in disbelief at the demon. "Double cross you? He would never be involved with you in the first place" The demon laughed as she looked at Lauren. "You know the best part,_ he_ didn't know, the soul collection.. mass slaughters.. kidnappings.. you think this town was always empty? Even when he knew what we were doing he stuck around." Lauren felt pure rage building up inside of her. "But I knew we couldn't trust him.. other demons wanted him as a mascot.. to show how easy power can corrupt angels. How easy they can turn into us.. I caught him, smuggling souls.. freeing them.. I guess he couldn't handle it when he met you. He ended up killing three of my brothers in that warehouse, and now he's going to pay." Dean smudged another symbol, just two left.. "I told you angels were douchebags" Dean said drawing the demons attention from Lauren to himself.

Sam carefully entered the bookshop through the back entrance. He noticed a line of salt that had broken when he opened the door. His brother was here. He carefully fixed the salt line before moving further into the shop. He crouched behind a few boxes when he heard distant voices. He recognized two of them; the third however was new to him. He moved towards the voices, as he got closer silence fell. The silence was broken by the thud of Sam's body as it connected with the hard floor. "Don't you lot know you can't sneak up on me? Oh look he's unarmed, your brother is quite the genius." Sam got up glaring at the demon, he started to say an exorcism when the demon shoved him into a pile of books. "No, don't do that." Dean used this opportunity to ruin another symbol on the floor, the last one left was directly under Lauren. He broke into a run hoping to get to the bound hunter before the demon could attack him.

"Just tell me where you put it.." The male demon paced around Aiden. "Then you would have no reason to keep me alive" The angel responded. The demon stopped pacing when he was directly behind the angel. "You know, this town were in, you wouldn't believe who stopped by to visit." Aiden struggled against his bindings. "I will not give you any information." Aiden felt the demon blade cut horizontally into the back of his neck leaving him with a searing sensation radiating through his body. "I'll give you a clue, you're little play thing from the warehouse is here." The demon whispered the words into Aiden's ear as he left the angel alone and trapped in the dark room.

Dean managed to break the last symbol on the ground, but the ones on Lauren's skin remained. Sam had begun to physically attack the demon and was defiantly not going to be victorious. Dean tried to free Lauren but he could not get the hand cuffs off. He looked at Lauren, "Don't hate me for this.." He spit into his hand and started rubbing it where the symbols had been painted on the hunter's skin. "This is disgusting.. just hurry up, Sam can't hold her off anymore." Lauren felt a familiar feeling course through her body. "Go help Sam! I'll be okay" Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the demon killing knife as he headed towards the demon who had now pinned Sam to the ground. Lauren focused on using her powers, it had been so long since she had last attempted to teleport, but she needed to do this, she needed to help the two brothers. She closed her eyes and felt a warm sensation surrounding her.

Dean plunged the demon knife into the angel's back. The demon screamed as Dean pulled the knife out and grabbed his brother Sam. Blood covered Sam's face masking the damage that had been done. He rested against his older brother who was helping him stand. Dean turned around expecting to see Lauren still chained up.. instead he saw a pair of empty handcuffs hanging from an old pipe in the middle of the empty book shop.

Lauren opened her eyes, she could see nothing. She was surrounded by darkness. Her intentions were to teleport out of the handcuffs and closer to Dean and Sam. She did not dare to speak, or make any noise. She desperately wanted to call out for help but she did not want to draw the wrong kind of attention to herself. Where am I? The scared hunter reached around in the darkness and found nothing. She wanted to burst into tears. It took all her energy to teleport and she couldn't even determine the destination. Her fear turned to anger. Why did this happen to me? I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this. I don't deserve this. It's all his fault.

The hunter sat down and brought her knees to her chest. She sat for what seemed like hours but she knew it could have only been a few minutes. She thought she heard a gasp.. She stood up and listened. She heard it again, she heard someone, or something, breathing. She tip toed towards the sounds. As she got closer a sense of familiarity overcame her. "Aiden" she whispered hoping she was right. She extended her arm and felt the warmth of the angels body. "Are you okay?" Lauren questioned as she smelt a strong metallic odour which she knew to be blood. A faint glow of light was emitted from the open palm of the angel. The light shone with the brightness of candle light. Lauren could see the battered and bruised angel in front of her. "I'll get you out of here" All the anger she had for the angel was gone. She knew she should be angry, well furious.. He lied to her, he had done horrible things.. but seeing his injuries, how vulnerable he was.. she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She held the angel tightly and concentrated on getting them out of there.


	19. Chapter 19

_I own nothing supernatural, reviews welcome! Enjoy x_

"Leave now, do not come back.. I offer you mercy now but in the future I will not be so kind." Aiden looked at his angel superior in front of him. "What have I done to deserve this punishment?" Aiden questioned. The angel before him extended his arm towards a large wooden door. Aiden wanted to further question the angel but he knew it would have been unwise. He made his way towards the door in front of him. As he exited the lavishly decorated room he was in he was met with glares and unfamiliar feelings of disgust. He was being punished, ignored by angels he once considered family, because he couldn't follow his orders without questioning them. When he was younger he remembered being told by his superiors that humans were meant to be taken care of, they were a creation by his father. He was taught to love them above himself.

When he was first able to take part in heaven's missions it had been the best moments of his existence. As his rank grew he was given more responsibility, he had even been granted permission to travel to Earth. The first time he had traveled to earth he was overwhelmed, he had been sent to relieve heavy rain storms which were destroying villages and causing many unnecessary deaths. He remembered the feeling of rain on his skin, well his first vessel. It was so cool and refreshing. He spent weeks in the village, getting to know humans, learning their ways, and falling in love with their kind. His superiors did not have the same views of humans; they saw them as parasitic unevolved creatures.

Aiden began to question his orders, why must we lie to them? Why do we need to trick them? Why do you not value them? Why do you not love them? He soon started defying his orders if he felt they were unjust. He started doing things out of his own will, he did not need to follow orders. He knew other angels thought poorly of what he was doing, but some admired him. He did not however, know that his love for humans and their well-being would be the cause of his punishment. His ban from heaven.

Her body and mind were exhausted. Lauren could not even open her eyes. The last time she had experienced a sensation like this was the time she had first encountered a demon. She hoped that she had gotten Aiden and herself out of the place he was being held captive. She did not want to find who had managed to capture him. She could hear her name being called but she was unable to respond. She tried to open her eyes to see where she had teleported too but she couldn't. She felt safe, and that was good enough for her. Lauren heard the voice becoming more increasingly faint as she allowed her mind to rest.

Dean helped his brother out of the old book store acting as a human crutch. The hunter held his much taller and heavy brother tightly as they made their way to the impala. Dean looked into the backseat hoping to see Lauren, but she was not there. He looked around at the empty street, he wanted to find Lauren but he couldn't leave the town without further investigation. How could a whole town disappear? Even a few low class demons, like the one he had encountered, could have done something this big.

Sam woke up in the familiar motel with a pounding headache and a shirt covered in dried blood. "Dean?" The eldest hunter walked up to his little brother offering him a pack of ice, "Hey Sammy, you got pretty beat up.. by a girl.." The eldest hunter looked at his younger brother who was covered in bruises and small cuts. "A demon girl.." Sam pressed the ice against his forehead, "Got anything stronger?" His elder brother laughed and tossed him a bottle of painkillers. Sam looked around at the motel room which was now covered in various sigils. "Where's Lauren?" Dean looked at his younger brother, his smile fading. "I don't know. Haven't heard from her, Called Bobby earlier he's gunna keep a look out for her but right now we have a job."

Lauren could feel a cool sensation sweep over her, she opened her eyes slowly and she noticed a figure standing over her. "Aiden.. Did we escape?" The angel was wiping her face clean with a moist towel. "Yes, you did well" Lauren sat up slowly observing the environment around her. "I know this place" Aiden smiled as he placed the bowl of water and the towels down. She forward at the church she was in. The remaining stained glass windows filled the room with warm colours. "I came her so many times when I was younger." Lauren brushed her hand against the wooden pews admiring their intricate carved designs. Many years' worth of dust collected along her finger tips which she blew of gently. "I brought us here?" Lauren looked at the dusty cracked wooden floorboards. "I wish this church was kept in better condition"

Lauren had went to the old church bathroom to clean herself up, she was still exhausted but at least now she was awake. She lingered in the bathroom, she felt uncomfortable around Aiden. He hadn't mentioned why he was captured. She wanted to bring up what the demon had told her about him, but she couldn't. She looked at herself in the cracked mirror. Her skin was pale, her hair unkempt, her brown eyes looked like they hadn't seen a good night's sleep in years. She combed her fingers through her hair trying to look a little more presentable. She rubbed off the remaining evidence of the symbols that had been painted on her.

Aiden had heard Lauren exit the bathroom, he waited for her to come to him as she normally would but instead she made her way to the stained glass windows and stared vacantly through them. He noticed her behaviour had changed. The angel stood next to the girl waving his arm over the glass in front of them. All the cracks that had accumulated on the stained glass windows over the years had disappeared. "You shouldn't waste your energy like that" Lauren said as she purposely avoided eye contact with the angel. "Has it upset you?" Lauren sighed as she looked at the angel "You once told me you wouldn't go back to heaven, that you loved earth, but that's not true, you CAN'T go back, you did horrible things to people.." Aiden lifted his hand to place it on Lauren's shoulder but she backed away from him. "You do not understand what happened, I love humans, and they are my father's creation." Lauren laughed "You torture what you love? You're sick" Lauren backed away further from the angel, she headed towards the door when Aiden blocked the exit. "You need to give me a chance to explain, I didn't mean for this to happen.."

"Find anything yet?" Sam rummaged through the sheriffs desk hoping to find any strange reports. "Nothing over here.." He said as he focused on the piles of paperwork ahead of him. He heard his brother checking out the desks which belonged to the missing deputies. "Sam, got something here" Dean walked into the sheriff's office and handed his brother two calendars he had found. "See that? Six days ago there was a town meeting here, now it might be a stretch but this is a small town, if you wanted everyone in one area where would you go?" Sam rummaged through the paperwork on the desk and pulled out the sheriff's day planner. "I think you're right, let's check it out"


	20. Chapter 20

_I own nothing supernatural, enjoy :) xx_

"Dean" Sam pointed to a few drops of blood near the entrance to the town hall. His brother nodded in acknowledgement as he reached for a weapon. The eldest hunter motioned for his brother to keep watch while he attempted to get the front doors open. As Sam paced around the entrance of the town hall he noticed the parking lot full of empty cars. He made his way back to his older brother who was still trying to get the lock on the old building open. "I think were at the right place, the parking lot is full" Dean nodded, but his concentration remained on getting into the building.

"So that's why you won't go back?" Lauren studied the angel at her side, the pair were sat in the garden behind the church. Aiden nodded as he began fiddling with the overgrown bushes in an attempt to tame them. "Maybe Dean was right.." Aiden had just explained his ban from heaven, how his anger had been his reason for working with Demons, the power he had, how he ended up killing most of them when he could no longer handle the distress they had been causing him. "Not all of us are bad" Lauren immediately thought of Castiel, she knew he was one of the better angels, the ones that actually cared about humans. Lauren looked up at the white fluffy clouds above them, "Do you miss it?" Aiden looked up at the sky momentarily before resuming his work with the plants "No, there are some angels that I regret not being able to contact, but as you would say; it's a mess up there" Lauren placed a reassuring hand on the angels shoulder "It'll be okay, I'm sure you'll get to go home one day" Aiden removed Lauren's hand from his shoulder, "With what I've done, my return home will result in my death.."

The smell was the first thing the hunter's noticed when they entered the town hall. The two brother's raised their arms over their noses to try and mask the scent of decay. They looked at each other with serious expressions as they mentally prepared themselves for what they would find. Sam walked forward with an arm covering his nose and his other grasping a weapon, he entered the main meeting room and immediately felt his heart sink. Dean entered the room, he started to cough and gag. The two brothers studied the room, rows of chairs where laid out facing a raised platform with a small podium. The occupied seats were either covered in blood and flesh or taken by a massacred body. The two had seen some awful things in the past but this had to have been one of the worst. "Dean.. they're all men.. Where are the women? The children?" His brother walked through to rows hoping to find any signs of life, "I don't know Sammy.. w- we just have to keep looking."

The two brothers had been searching the town hall when Dean stumbled across a door leading towards the basement. "If I were a demon, I'd use the basement.." the eldest hunter said as he turned on his flashlight and began walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps the two could see nothing but darkness. The only light they had was coming from the top of the staircase and Dean's small dull flashlight. Sam searched along the wall hoping to find a light switch. Sam flipped the switch. His eyes adjusted to the drastic change of lighting as he heard his brother let out a sigh of relief. "Sammy, help me get them out." Dean studied the townspeople in front of him. A large amount of children and women were tied and gagged looking desperately at the two hunters. Dean noticed a small group of young men who were severely beaten tied to a large support beam. "What happened here?" the hunter asked while untying the men. One of the less beaten up men spoke, "The mayor called an emergency town meeting, everyone showed up.. not often these things happen. Once we were all gathered here he started giving the usual speech.. but he stopped.. his- his.. you'll think im crazy" Dean helped the young man to his feet "I won't judge you, just tell me what happened" The man looked Dean straight in the eyes "The mayor, his eyes went black. Then a few other people's went black too. Everyone panicked trying to get out but the doors were locked, some men tried to fight but.. they didn't make it.. the rest of us were sent in the basement and told to wait, wait because we were going to be sacrificed.. the mayor said it, and the sheriff.. and I think he killed the deputies!" The young man began shaking, Dean sat him down in a bench and tried to calm him down.

Lauren could tell Aiden was keeping something from her. He had told her about his problems with angels, his involvement with Demons.. but she felt there was still something he was hiding from her. After everything they had been through, he should not be keeping secrets.. "Aiden?" Lauren asked watching the angel gently care for the forgotten neglected plants surrounding them. "Yes Lauren?" he replied. The unkempt looking woman walked closer to the angel so she could get a better look at his face; "Are you telling me everything?" The angel shifted uncomfortably at the question. "I would not willingly tell you information that might cause you to become upset" Lauren crossed her arms and looked sternly at the angel. "After everything I've been through, you're still keeping things from me?" Aiden at Lauren keeping a straight face, " My orders, they were to kill you, your kind are abominations." Lauren stepped back from the angel, clenching her hands into a fist. She felt grateful that he hadn't killed her.. but why hide it from her? The angel walked towards her cautiously, "Get away from me. Just leave me alone, Im so sick of this! I wish you had killed me, It would be a lot easier than having to leave my life, my friends, my home.. but you.. Im stuck with all this, this supernatural bullshit. I didn't ask for any of it, do you even know how hard it is to go from an average 9-5 life.. and then just switch into a life like this.. the things I've seen.. and it's your fault. Just leave me alone"

"Really.. satanic serial killers.. and they're buying it?" Dean nodded to his little brother's question. "Yea, Sammy, and the truth isn't really that far off is it?" Sam looked over at the crowds of people gathering around the makeshift memorial outside of the town hall. "Dean, I don't know what to do.. if one demon could do this, we have a serious problem" Dean leaned against the impala with his arms across his chest. "It wasn't just one, the demon chick.. she said she had a partner, now the little runts are annoying on their own but I hate it when they make friends" The two brothers paused their conversation as one of residents of the town approached them. "Agent, thanks a bunch for helping us out.. my husband the sheriff.. I don't know what came over him.. bless his soul" Sam looked at the frail woman in front of him "It's no problem ma'am" She nodded and headed towards the memorial. "No problem ma'am.. dude, you ganked her husband this morning, while I was letting them out!" Sam shot Dean an uneasy expression "He was already Dead.. and if you had done a better check before we got in then I wouldn't have had to kill him." Dean stood up and headed towards the driver's seat, "Well we got the two big guys down, you think that's it? The chick, the sheriff and the mayor?.. sounds like start of a bad joke.." Sam shut the passenger side door and buckled his seat belt "I don't know, but everything seems pretty clear from here, we gotta Deal with Crowley still, and finding Lauren.." Dean drove straight on the road out of town not even glancing back behind him.


End file.
